That's Where You Take Me
by Strider Evenstar
Summary: Yu is an orphan who lives with her brothers and sisters in Lindblum. She longs to find her true love. What happens when she meets a certain Genome who works for Tantalus? Pre FFIX ZidOC. FINISHED
1. First Encounter

Yeah, yeah, I'm workin' on a new story. Ya go a problem with that! T.T; my last one I deleted 'cause I just couldn't work on it! Hopefully this one will turn out better, it kind of has the same basic story line…

- - -

Story: _That's Where You Take Me_

Author: _Leo-kun89_

Rated: _T_

Genre: _Humor/Romance_

Summary: _Yu is an orphan who lives with her brothers and sisters in Lindblum. She longs to find her true love. What happens when she meets a certain Genome who works for Tantalus? (Pre FFIX) Zid/OC._

- - -

Zidane Tribal walked down the busy streets in the Business District of Lindblum. He was fifteen years old and worked for the travelling band of thieves: Tantalus. He had shaggy dirty blonde hair and dark green eyes. Zidane was accompanied by his best friend and fellow worker, Blank. Blank had dark red hair that stuck up a bit. He also wore a tan colored bandana, which went over his eyes.

"So what're we up to today?" Blank asked his friend, who had a mischievous smile on his face.

"Not too sure, my friend." Zidane answered as his tail swished back and forth. Just then, he saw a girl budging her way through the crowd.

"Move it…coming through…watch out!" She commanded, pushing her way through the dozens of people. She soon arrived in front of Zidane and Blank. She had long black hair. Her bangs covered one of her eyes, which were emerald green. She wore a light green shirt that was a bit baggy, revealing one of her shoulders. The shirt was accompanied by dark blue jeans with rips at the kneecaps.

"Well are ya gonna leave a girl standing here all day?" She asked Zidane and Blank. Zidane laughed nervously as he scratched the back of his head.

_Whoa…she's HOT!_ Zidane thought in his head. Blank noticed the familiar lustful look on his friends and shook his head.

"Sorry miss," Blank replied as Zidane kept staring at her. He pushed Zidane out of the way and the girl walked between the two, with Zidane's eyes following her.

"Now there's a chick you don't usually come across!" Zidane stated.

"Oh come on… you just broke up with Christine last week!" Blank reminded. His blonde friend just shrugged.

"Christine was just a flavor of the week…" Zidane explained. "This chick is…beautiful! I'll tell ya what, if I meet up with her again by coincidence, then I'll ask for her name. If not, I'll just forget about it." Blank folded his arms together.

"Tch…fine." Blank answered. "Okay let's head back to the hideout before The Boss has a fit!"

- - -

"I'm back!" The fifteen-year-old girl with black hair announced as she pushed the door open to her home. She shared it with her two younger sisters and her two older brothers.

"Hi Yu-chan!" A girl greeted. She was a year younger and was the black haired girl's sister, Skye. She also had long black hair with green streaks. Her brown eyes stared at her older sister's with admiration.

"Hey Skye-chan…where is everyone?" The girl known as Yu asked. Skye just shrugged.

"Sao and Rin are probably out trying to get supper, and heaven knows where Ray is!" Skye answered. "Maybe she's out playing with Trunks." Yu nodded her head. Trunks was their youngest sister's friend.

Yu walked into her house and softly closed the door. Their home was reasonably comfortable. The first floor had a couch with a small table in front of it. On the wall opposite to the couch was a fireplace. Behind the couch was a small kitchen with a stove and sink. Beside the kitchen was a set of stairs that led to a loft, where there were five beds neatly placed near each other.

Their house was located in the Industrial District of Lindblum, and Yu's two older brothers, Sao and Rin, sometimes worked for aiding engineers. But Sao and Rin were often very clumsy, loud, and annoying, so the engineers got very frustrated with them most of the time, which drove them away, bringing them home with no food for supper.

"WE'RE BACK!" A boy who looked about seventeen announced as he kicked open the door. He had brown, spiky hair and hazel eyes. He wore a dark green vest and dark blue jeans. It was Yu's oldest brother, Sao. Behind him followed another boy who was sixteen. He also had brown hair, but wasn't spiked like his brothers'. This was Rin, Yu's other older brother. He wore a dark blue vest, which matched his dark blue eyes. Dark green pants accompanied them.

"Geez Sao-kun, you don't have to announce it to the world…" Rin stated, frowning as he plopped himself on the couch.

"Shu' up Rin-san!" Sao said angrily, making a fist.

"Ya wanna fight!" Rin asked.

"Yeah, bring it on!" Sao growled. Rin stood up.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa guys, just chill!" Skye pleaded, stepping between her two brothers. Sao and Rin let out one final growl at each other, and then gave up. Yu covered her mouth as she giggled. She always loved watching her two older brothers bicker and fight.

"Well I'm going upstairs for a nap." Sao said as he walked up the steps.

"I guess I'll head over to the Diner for my dinner. Wanna come with, Sky-chan?" Yu asked her younger sister.

"Oh sure!" Skye said happily. She loved being invited out with her older sister. "Let's go!"

"Sound's good." Yu nodded, as she and her sister head to the door. "Sao and Rin will hopefully make up _while_ we're gone…I don't being around when they do their little…practices with each other."

"SHUT UP AND GET OUT!" Rin yelled at his sister, throwing a pillow at her. "AND WE'RE NOT GAY!" Yu blocked the hit by the door as she closed it. The two girls stood outside their house as Yu laughed her head off hysterically.

"Oh Yu-chan, you know that it doesn't take much to work those boys up…yet you do it anyway. How come?" Skye asked, blinking her eyes. Yu just shrugged.

"I dunno…it keeps me entertained I guess!" Yu replied. "Now let's go, I'm so hungry I could eat a chocobo!"

The two sisters walked down the street and soon saw a red haired thirteen year old girl running up to them. Her hair was done back in pigtails and her purple orbs shone brightly. It was their youngest sister, Ray.

"Hi Ray-sama!" Yu yelled happily. "Where've ya been?"

"Hi Yu-chan and Skye-chan!" Ray said happily as she stopped in front of her two older sisters. "I dunno…just around I guess! Where ya headin' to?"

"Just to the diner for some supper…Sao and Rin didn't bring anything home _again_." Skye answered, rolling her eyes.

"Oh dear…" Ray said looking to the ground. "Well in that case, I'd love to join my two favorite sisters!" She said cheerfully.

"Um Ray-sama? We're your _only_ sisters…" Yu reminded. "So that automatically makes us your favorite…" Ray just shrugged and they continued walking to the diner. Once they entered, they saw a plump man behind the counter. There was the odd person sitting at the counter, and only two tables were filled.

"Hi Mamo-sempai!" Ray yelled excitedly to the man behind the counter. His name was Mamoru, and was the closest thing to a father that the Himayo children had. He was a good friend to their parents before they died. He always gave them free food, and the rest of the people working at the diner were very friendly. Yu and her siblings knew them since they were very young.

"Good evening, girls!" Mamoru greeted. "Find a seat and I'll be with you soon!"

"Ah, just get the usual Mamo-sempai." Yu suggested as the three girls sat at a table by the window.

"Yu-chan, I heard that Mamo-sempai's business is starting to go down…" Ray whispered. Yu frowned.

"I know…I heard that too!" Skye announced. "Poor guy…he's such a nice man!"

"Yeah…I heard that too…" Yu replied. "That's why I wish we could pay him for all the meals we have here…we can't bum here forever."

"Well at the rate Sao-kun and Rin-san are going, we'll _never_ have money." Skye pointed out as she rolled her eyes. "I hope we won't have to end up selling our house… I love it there."

"That's why I'm thinking of helping out too…" Yu announced. Her two sisters stared at her and blinked. "I'm getting old enough now…I should start helping Sao and Rin out with working…I think I'm gonna try to get a job."

"Good luck with that one, Yu-chan." Skye sighed.

"What does she mean by that?" Ray asked.

"Well Ray-sama, the day Sao and Rin let one of us actually work is the day an Eidolon loses it's power." Skye explained. "And you know that very well, Yu-chan!"

"Yeah I know…" Yu answered, looking down at the table. "But I need to start helping out…it's what mom and dad would want." She said, grabbing hold of her gold locket, which her parents gave her when she was three.

"How come they won't let us have a job?" Ray asked. "That's mean!"

"Well actually…they're doing it because they care about us too much." Yu answered. "Sure they act stupid and immature sometimes…most of the time…okay, _all_ the time…but deep down they care for us. And they think that it's their responsibility to take care of us because they're the oldest. Sao is especially like that…"

"Here you go girls! The Silence Soup, just how you like it!" Mamoru announced, putting three bowls of delicious smelling soup in front of each girl.

"Thanks Mamo-sempai!" Ray thanked excitedly.

"Yeah, thanks man! Your soups always the best!" Skye answered.

"Arigato, Mamo-sempai." Yu said, slightly bowing her head. Mamoru laughed softly and then headed back to the counter. Just as Yu was about to eat, she saw a boy about her age with dirty blonde hair walk into the diner. He was kind of cute.

Zidane looked around the quiet diner and soon spotted Yu and her sisters. He let out a big grin and headed towards them.

"Hey! Remember me? I'm the guy that you met in the market place today!" Zidane said, speaking to Yu. Yu stared up at him, her green eyes meeting his.

"U-um no…" She replied, her cheeks blushing a bit.

"Aw really?" Zidane said sadly, hanging his head from his shoulders. "Well you're blushing! So you must love me!" He observed with a cheesy grin. "Say…your friends are pretty cute too." He said, turning and looking at Ray and Skye. This made the other two girls giggle. Zidane then sat down beside Yu.

"The name's Zidane Tribal, member of the infamous band, Tantalus!" Zidane introduced, holding his hand out for Yu to shake.

"I-I'm Yu…" Yu said nervously. She could feel butterflies in her stomach. Just as she was about to shake Zidane's hand, she noticed Sao and Rin come running into the diner.

"MAMO-SEMPAI!" Sao yelled. "We're starved! Can we have some soup?" He asked excitedly.

"Uh oh…Sao-kun look!" Rin said, pointing over to his sisters' table. Yu stared at her two brothers with guilt all over her face.

"Why that good for nothing creep, trying to get down our sisters' pants!" Sao said angrily. "C'mon Rin-san, let's get him!"

"Sounds good to me!" Rin said, cracking his knuckles. Then, the two boys yelled out a war cry and ran towards Zidane. Sao picked him up, and threw him to Rin, who threw him out the window. Zidane was too big for the window, and made a hole in the wall around it. "Yeah!" The two brothers yelled happily, giving each other a high five. They then felt a pull on their ears.

"OW WHATS THE BIG IDEA!" Sao demanded, looking up and seeing an angry Mamoru glaring down at them. "Ehehehe…hi Mamo-sempai."

"Is our soup ready already?" Rin asked innocently. Mamoru then threw the two boys into the kitchen.

"NOW START WASHING!" He commanded. He then angrily walked into the kitchen also, grumbling about how the two boys always caused mischief.

"Aw man…not the dishes again!" Sao cursed. "Thanks a lot, Rin…I am NOT impressed with you right now."

"Me? It was your fault!" Rin replied.

"Nuh uh!"

"Yuh huh!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Yuh huh!"

"OH WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP?" Yu called out angrily from her table. "I'm never gonna be able to live my life normally!" She screamed with a frustrated look on her face. Tears started boiling up in her eyes and she ran out of the diner, not telling anyone where she was going.

"Nice one Sao and Rin!" Skye said with a frown on her face.

"Ah, she'll get over it." Sao assured.

"Yeah!" Rin agreed. "After all, we protected her from that creep who was trying to get down her pants!"

Skye rolled her eyes and then walked out of the diner. Ray looked at her brothers, then the door, then her brothers, and then the door again.

"I'm so confused!" Ray yelled.

"Don't worry, Ray-chan." Rin stated. "Me 'n Sao were protecting you guys!"

"Aw…you guys are my heroes!" Ray said. She was still thirteen, and was a bit naive.

"Anytime." Sao replied. "Now go make sure Yu-chan is okay!" Ray nodded her head obediently, and excitedly ran out of the diner, leaving the two boys to finish cleaning millions of dirty dishes.

- - -

**_Leo-kun's Note:_** Hi everyone! There…I think this one is better. It's more..me! The other one was kind of slow 'n stuff. So R&R please! Hope you liked it, and I'll post the next chapter soon!


	2. Nights In Lindblum

Mwahaha…I'm lovin' it! (8)Cinderella's got to go!(8)…ehh sorry O.o;; Anyway, here's chapter 2!

_-xXx That's Where You Take Me xXx-_

Yu sat in the dark alley by herself. Her face was buried in her knees, which were starting to get wet from her tears. She didn't think it was fair that she couldn't do _anything_ a normal kid could do. She wondered if things would be different if her parents were still alive.

_I miss you guys so much…_ She thought in her head, grasping her locket that her parents gave her. _Why did you have to die?_

"Aw, what's wrong darlin'?" A voice asked. Yu shot up her head and saw a young woman smiling down on her. She had a funny accent when she talked and had curly bluish/white hair. "Don't cry…"

"H-hi…" Yu said, staring up into the woman's baby blue eyes.

"Now, what's yer name?" The woman asked.

"I-I'm Yu…" Yu answered.

"What a pretty name…My name's Ruby." The girl known as Ruby introduced. "Now why don'tcha come with me and maybe I can cheer you up?" She suggested, holding a hand out. Yu grabbed her hand and Ruby pulled her up. "There we go…now let's head somewhere else. These alleys can get pretty dangerous at night."

"Alright…I didn't notice it was dark already." Yu replied. The two then started walking down the street. "Where are we going?"

"Ruby-san!" A voice called out from behind the two girls. They both turned around to see a dirty blonde haired boy with a monkey tail running towards them. It was Zidane.

"Hi hun," Ruby said. "Whatcha up to? This is Yu…"

"Yeah, we met before." Zidane replied, winking at Yu.

"I shoulda known…" Ruby said, rolling her eyes. Yu blushed a bit. "This here darlin' was cryin' so I decided to take her somewhere…"

"What a great idea!" Zidane exclaimed. "I'll join you…"

"Is your butt okay?" Yu asked. Zidane and Ruby both stared at the girl with wide eyes, blinking twice.

"Wha--?" Zidane asked. _Hehe, this seems like my kind of girl…_

"You know…because my irrational brothers threw you out of the diner." Yu explained.

"Oooh…yeah I'm fine don't worry about it." Zidane assured.

"What's this?" Ruby asked. Just as Yu was about to explain what happened, Zidane interrupted. He didn't want Ruby to know he couldn't stand up for himself that one time.

"Uhhh so where are we going?" Zidane asked.

"Why don't we take her to the hideout?" Ruby asked. "I'm sure everyone would be happy to meet her!"

"Sounds good!" Zidane agreed. "C'mon Yu…" The two then took the young girl to their hideout.

- - -

"Ugh…we're finally done." Sao sighed as he and his brother walked out of the diner. "My fingers are so wrinkly…they look like old man's fingers!"

"Yeah…and my arms are _killing_ me." Rin complained. "So what should we do? The night is young…"

"That's true." Sao agreed. "Hmmm…Let's go to the Theater District! There should be a play or something on right now."

"Aw are you taking me on a date?" Rin asked bashfully. Sao glared and whacked his brother over the head. "Aw man, I was just kidding…"

"Sorry Rin, but you're my brother." Sao replied as they started walking down the street. "And besides, my heart belongs to Itsu-chan." Itsu-chan, or Itsuki, was Mamoru's niece. Sao had a huge crush on her since they were children, even though she didn't like him back. Her father owned the inn in the business district.

"Whatever, I already got my own little lady anyway…" Rin sighed, looking up at the stars. "But let's not talk about _girls_…tonight is a guys night out!"

"Yeah!" Sao agreed. The two boys then ran down the street to the air cabs so they could head over to the theater district of Lindblum.

- - -

Yu found herself and her two new friends outside an old clock tower in the theater district.

"Well this is it!" Zidane announced. "Let's go inside…" They then walked in and Yu saw another boy she remembered seeing earlier that day. He had dark reddish brown hair and a bandana covering his eyes.

"Hullo boys." Ruby greeted. "This is our new mate, Yu." She said, introducing Yu. Yu stepped up and put her hands behind her back.

"Hi!" She said, a bit shy.

"Hey there!" One of the boys replied. He was a bit chubby and looked funny. "I'm Cinna."

"Pleased to meetcha." Another young man said, nodding his head. He had a red handkerchief covering his head and wore a blue tunic. "I'm Marcus."

"I'm Blank." The other guy introduced. He was a bit quiet.

"Nice meeting you all!" Yu said excitedly. She and Ruby sat down, and Yu made herself right at home as she started visiting with everyone. Zidane just stood at the entrance softly smiling at the new girl. Blank walked up to his friend.

"Zidane, let's go outside for a sec…" Blank said. Zidane gave him a funny look and listened as the two boys walked outside. "So you _did_ find her again…"

"Yup! It must be destiny…" Zidane explained, letting out a cheesy grin. Blank rolled his eyes.

"Oh come on…you need to settle down for a while!" Blank replied. "I'm saying this because I am your friend…and I'm tired of you bringing home ditsy girls." Zidane stared through the door at Yu, who was sitting on the floor with his other friends and laughing.

"This one's different…" Zidane admitted. "Ever since I first laid eyes on her…I felt strange."

"You say that about every girl you bring home." Blank reminded.

"Yeah…but I'm serious this time." Zidane replied. Just then, they felt their bodies impact on two other figures that ran straight towards them. All four of them were now on the ground.

"Hey watch where you're standing!" One guy said angrily.

"You watch where you're running!" Zidane said, standing up. The two boys then stood up and dusted themselves off. Zidane then noticed they were Yu's two older brothers and his eyes went wide. "C'mon Blank, let's go inside!" Zidane said, pushing his friend through the door. He didn't want the other two to notice it was him.

"Some peoples kids…" Rin muttered. "Now let's go!" Then, he and his brother kept running down the street.

"Phew…that was close!" Zidane sighed sliding down the door.

"You're weird." Blank observed. The two friends then went to go sit with everyone else.

"So Yu, where do you live?" Marcus asked.

"Oh, in the Industrial District…" Yu answered. "With my loud and obnoxious brothers…"

"Yeah, they are strange…" Zidane announced. Yu giggled and nodded her head. Zidane went to sit beside her.

"So darlin' I guess before you and Zidane get too close, you should know that he has a new girlfriend every week." Ruby explained. Yu and Zidane both stared at Ruby with huge eyes and their cheeks turned red.

"Ruby-san's just kidding around with ya!" Zidane laughed. He then gave Ruby the death glare. Yu closed her eyes.

"Oh well…" She replied. "I can't date anyway, my brother's would have a fit…They threw Zidane through a wall just because he was sitting with me and my sisters at the diner."

Everyone stared at Zidane in shock. He laughed nervously and shrugged.

"Wha--?" He moaned.

"Well, I should probably be heading home now." Yu said standing up. "It was nice meeting you all!" She smiled. "Goodbye!" She then left the hideout and started walking home.

"Well isn't she just a sweet pea!" Ruby stated after Yu left.

"I feel kinda bad for her." Marcus replied. "She told us she needs a job to support the family. We should ask the boss if she can join Tantalus for a while."

"Oh that's a great idea!" Zidane said excitedly. "So who's gonna ask him?"

"I will…Baku always falls for me." Ruby smiled. "I got him wrapped around my lil finger…"

- - -

Yu walked home by herself under the velvet sky with stars scattered throughout the area. She looked up at the sky and sighed.

_That Zidane guy is a bit strange…I feel funny around him._ She thought in her head. _He gives me a weird feeling in my stomach…My palms start sweating. What is this I'm feeling?_ She continued walking and soon saw fireworks spread through the sky. She guessed that there was a play down below her.

Once Yu got home, she saw Skye reading a book as she sat on the couch, while Ray was sleeping beside her.

"Hi Yu-chan…where were you?" Skye asked. Yu blushed.

"U-ummm I was out." Yu replied. Skye gave her a suspicious look and put down her book. "Oh alright, I'll tell you! Are Sao and Rin home?" Skye shook her head.

"Nah, I think they went to the show in the theater district tonight." Skye answered. Yu nodded her head and sat on the floor, facing Skye.

"I…I think I'm in love." Yu admitted quietly.

"Aw really!" Skye said excitedly. "That's so cute! Who's the lucky guy?" Yu sighed.

"That guy we met at the diner…I spent some time with him and his friends tonight. They're so nice." Yu replied.

"Uh-oh…" Skye replied. "That's not a good thing. Sao and Rin said next time they see that guy with one of us they're gonna kick him so hard he won't be able to reproduce…"

Yu rolled her eyes.

"Oh I don't give a damn what they say!" She spat. "They can go suck an egg…I feel so…strange with Zidane. Strange in a good way though."

Skye just shrugged.

"I'm gonna go get some sleep, please don't tell them!" Yu pleaded.

"Don't worry, Yu-chan. You're secret's safe with me!" Skye smiled. Yu smiled back at her sister and then headed up the stairs to her bed. She soon fell into a deep slumber, where dreams took over her mind.

- - -

**_Leo-kun's Note:_** Well that was fast for me for updating! But I got no other stories to worry about at the moment, so I'll probably updating a lot for a while. Hope you like the story! Please review:)


	3. Itsuki

Yeah, I'm bored so I decided to write the next chapter…while listenin' to some good ol' punk rock xD

_-xXx That's Where You Take Me xXx-_

Yu awoke the next morning to her brother's making breakfast. It smelled good, the smell of bacon and eggs. Wait a minute, something's wrong…since when would Sao and Rin be able to make breakfast?

Yu walked down the stairs to see her brothers making breakfast as Ray sat excitedly at the table banging her fork and knife. Skye patiently waited beside her sister.

"G'morning!" Yu said cheerfully.

"Hi Yu-chan!" Sao said. Yu sat beside Ray and Skye.

"I'm so confused…how did we get this food?" Yu asked.

"Me 'n Sao worked all night last night for this guy in the theater district!" Rin explained. "And he gave us a buncha chocobo eggs and bacon!"

"Wow…I'm impressed." Yu said, leaning back in her chair.

"Skye-chan, can you squirt some oranges for juice?" Sao asked.

"Sure thing!" Skye agreed, running outside to an orange tree that was behind their house.

"Pancakes! Pancakes! Pancakes!" Ray sang happily as she banged her silverware on the table. Yu stared at her younger sister.

"No Ray-sama, we're having bacon and eggs…" Yu explained. The red haired girl stared up with a big grin.

"I know…but I want pancakes!" Ray explained. Yu rolled her eyes and continued waiting for breakfast. Skye then came in and started squeezing a handful of oranges into a big jug.

"It's ready!" Rin announced, giving each sister a plate of food, and then grabbed a plate for himself. 

"Wait a sec…where did my plate go?" Sao asked, looking around the counters frantically. Rin smirked evilly and just kept eating fast. Sao glared at his brother's plate, noticing he had more than he should've. "You big jerk!" Sao yelled, snatching the plate from his brother. "Some of this is MINE!"

"But I'm so hungry…(;.;)" Rin said, tears falling out of his eyes. Sao was not impressed with his brother and ate his share of the food.

"Well I'm done! Thanks for the great meal guys!" Yu said, pushing her chair back from the table. "I'll see ya later."

"Wait a minute!" Sao said with his mouth full of food. "It's _your _turn to do dishes Yu." Yu smacked her forehead. She was trying to get out of the house before anyone would notice. She rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Fine…I'll do it." She said wearily.

"What a drama queen!" Ray said, with her mouth full of food. "So Yu-chan, didja tell Sao and Rin about your new boyfriend!" Yu's eyes immediately went wide, as did her brothers'. The room then went silent.

"S-so where are these dishes?" Yu said nervously, as a tear appeared above her head.

"Boy…"

"…friend?"

"Hmmm…want some more orange juice Sao-kun?" Yu offered.

"WHAT BOYFRIEND!" Sao yelled at the top of his lungs, which made the whole house shake.

"Hmmm how about you, Rin-san?" Yu offered to her other brother. Rin just folded his arms and glared at her.

"Yu-chan…what did we tell you about _boyfriends_?" Rin asked. "They'll take advantage of you, and then you'll end up broken hearted and pregnant!"

"And probably an STD!" Sao added. "Do we need to pull out the slides again?"

"No! Anything but the slides!" Yu pleaded.

"Too late." Sao said, grabbing his sister and throwing her onto the couch. "Rin go get the slides!" Rin nodded and ran upstairs.

Yu frowned with her arms folded.

"Stupid slides…" She muttered. The Slides were diagrams of a boy and a girl, and different things. Yu always had to watch them every time she was caught even walking next to a boy. "I don't see the point in this! Sao, you have a big crush on Itsuki!"

"That's different." Sao answered. "She's a girl…she won't get me pregnant." Yu rolled her eyes.

"I got the slides!" Rin said excitedly, as he ran down with a projector tucked between his arms.

- - -

Four hours later, the three girls left their house with exhausted looks on their face, except for Ray, who had a big grin.

"Ray you brat!" Yu growled. "How did you even find out anyway?"

"I was awake when you 'n Skye were talking last night." Ray said happily. "And Sao and Rin told me to let them know if anything fishy happens! Aren't you proud of me!" Skye and Yu both smacked themselves on the forehead.

"Ray-sama…there's some things us girls just don't tell Rin and Sao…" Skye explained.

"Oh." Ray answered with wide eyes. "How come?"

"Just because…" Skye answered.

"But why?"

"Because."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Why?"

"BECAUSE!"

"Because we hate watching those stupid slides!" Yu interrupted. "Now, do you guys wanna come with me to the theater district and meet Zidane?" The two girls had wide eyes.

"B-but Sao and Rin forbidded you to see him again!" Skye replied. Yu just shrugged.

"Megh…what they won't know won't hurt them." Yu stated. "And we're not gonna tell them anything this time, are we Ray-sama!" She glared at her younger sister, who laughed nervously and scratched the back of her head.

"N-no…" Ray replied. Yu nodded her head, and then walked down the street to the Air Cab station.

"C'mon Ray…let's spy on Yu!" Skye said mischievously. Then, the two sisters ran off after their older one.

- - -

"Geez…looking after girls is so hard!" Sao sighed as he and Rin walked down the busy streets of the business district. "Now…where are these pickles everyone is talking about!"

"Egh…why?" Rin asked. He didn't like the smell of Glyshaal Pickles.

"'Cause I Itsu-chan loves them! I'm gonna buy her a few…" Sao answered. "Say, where's that Maeru chick that you like?" Rin shrugged.

"Dunno…" Rin replied. "There's Grandma Pickle's stand!" Then, the two boys ran up to the pickle stand and Sao started picking out the biggest ones.

"Ew…these things stink!" Sao exclaimed. Grandma Pickles blinked and had a bashful look on her face.

"Excuse my brother…" Rin said to the old woman. "He sometimes is a bit _rude_…" He frowned at his brother as he kept picking out the best pickles. Once they were finished, they ran the bag over to the inn.

Sao ran in excitedly.

"Is Itsuki here!" He asked.

"Ummm I think she's out right now…at the church." Her father noted.

"Thanks! C'mon Rin!" Sao yelled, dragging his brother along with him.

Once the two arrived at the church, they saw a young girl around Sao's age with long light brown hair.

"There she is!" Sao said, running up to Itsuki. "Hi Itsu-chan…" Itsuki rolled her eyes.

"…Hi Sao-kun." She said annoyed.

"I got you a present." Sao said with a grin on his face, as he handed Itsuki the wet bag of pickles. "They're your favorite."

"Thanks, I guess." Itsuki answered, grabbing the bag. The pickles stunk. Little did Sao know, but Itsuki hated those kinds of pickles. But her uncle always gave them to her when she went to his diner and she ate them to be nice. Soon, it started raining really hard. "I have to get home, see you guys later!"

"Sigh…she loves me!" Sao said, standing in the rain while Rin ran around in circles around his brother.

"It's raining, it's raining, it's raining!" He sang. Then the two continued to play in the rain like little children.

- - -

**_Leo-kun's Note: _**Hi everyone! Hope you liked the chapter…it was just a quick little one I wanted to write up about Sao and Itsuki… R&R


	4. Memories, Love, and Bakas!

Hehe, here's another one for all of ya! xD

_-xXx That's Where You Take Me xXx-_

The rain poured down hard from the skies of Lindblum, creating puddles that Yu carelessly walked through. Her black hair was so wet, it stuck to her face and she hurried through the theater district.

Yu didn't necessarily mind the rain, she just didn't want to get sick. The streets of the Theater District were quiet and not busy, which was a bit strange. But it was understandable, seeing that there was a storm.

Finally, she found herself outside of the Tantalus Hideout. She banged on the door with her fist and soon someone answered. It was Zidane, and he greeted her with a warm smile.

"Hey, Yu! What's up?" Zidane asked. Yu smiled back. Zidane thought she looked so beautiful, even when she was soaking wet.

"Oh not much…can I come in?" Yu asked. Zidane nodded his head and let Yu walk past him. As she walked by, his eyes fell to her butt area, where you could see the outline of her butt because her pants were wet. "Where is everyone…?" Yu asked, noticing that the room was empty. All that could be heard was the sound of raindrops hitting the wooden roof.

"I dunno…they're out, I guess." Zidane shrugged. "But that's not a bad thing…" They then sat down, and Zidane put his arm over Yu. He was about to lean in for a kiss, but Yu didn't notice and she sighed and put her arms on her knees.

"Zidane, I need a job!" Yu stated. Zidane scratched the back of his head.

_Oh…that._ He thought. _Guess she didn't come to fool around…_

"Hmm well you're in luck!" Zidane stated. "The boss has no problem with you joining." Yu's eyes stared widely at Zidane.

"Really!" She asked excitedly. "This is great! What're we gonna do first?"

"Well…we have a show in Treno soon…and we're gonna sneak into the Auction House and steal Une's Mirror." Zidane explained. "It supposedly has mysterious powers…"

"Oh that sounds fun!" Yu said cheerfully. "I can't wait! Wait a minute…how am I gonna get there without my brothers knowing?" She asked. Zidane waved the matter off.

"Ah don't worry, we'll figure something out sooner or later." He assured. "Now let's start practicing on your acting skills…"

After teaching Yu for about two hours, she seemed to have gotten the just of acting. She wasn't the greatest, but she was just starting out. By now, the sun was shining in the sky again.

"Hey Ziddy-kun, let's go out for a walk!" Yu said excitedly. Zidane blushed a bit at his new nickname, and then nodded his head in agreement.

"Sounds fun!" Zidane exclaimed, then the two went out for a walk. The air smelled of fresh rain. Yu loved that smell.

The two took the Air Cab to the business district and were looking at souvenirs and different materials. Soon though, Yu noticed two familiar older boys wandering down the street. It was Sao and Rin!

"U-umm Zidane? Here…I wanna show you something down here!" Yu said quickly, grabbing Zidane by the arm and dragging him down the alley.

"Whoa…dude." Zidane grinned. The two ran until they got out of the alley and found themselves in front of a church. Yu stared with wide eyes and blinked. "The church? You wanted to show me the church?" Zidane asked, a bit confused.

_This place…it seems so familiar._ Yu thought in her head. She had never been there before in her life. She let go of Zidane's hand and seemed to have forgotten he existed. She walked up the stone steps and into the little church. Yu was baffled by what she had seen. She was in a huge room with beautiful stain glass windows. There were rows of benches, and at the other end of the church she saw a platform with a wooden podium on it.

Soft music was being sung by angelic voices, and Yu went to take a seat in the back row.

Soon, Zidane, who was running into the building, followed her.

"Yu, what's up? Are you okay?" He asked, sitting beside his friend.

"This place…I've never been here before, but it seems so familiar." Yu said softly. "Do you believe in God, Zidane?"

Zidane stared and wondered. He really didn't know if he did or not.

"I…haven't really thought about stuff like…that." Zidane admitted.

"Sao and Rin taught me and my sisters about God…" Yu exclaimed. "I believe in him. We never came here though because the church frowned upon our parents. That's what Sao told me."

"Why?" Zidane asked. Yu just shrugged.

"I don't know…neither do my brothers." Yu explained. "I wonder if I came here before when I was little…with my parents." She thought out loud, grasping her golden locket. "Sao and Rin taught me that whenever I feel like I'm alone in the world…whenever I feel lost or like giving up, I always have someone watching over me…It…comforts me."

"Yu…" Zidane said softly. "Well…you'll always have me looking out for you too. Who cares if your brothers hate me? It's none of their business…I think I'm falling for you." Yu stared at the blonde haired boy and her cheeks turned a rose colored red.

"R-really?" Yu asked nervously. Zidane smiled and nodded his head. He then put his arm around Yu and she leaned on his shoulder. They stayed like that for a while, listening to the music. "Don't move, Zidane…this is perfect…like this. Let's just stay this way."

- - -

"Good job for losing them, Ray-sama!" Skye mumbled as she had her hands on her hips.

"It's not my fault!" Ray pleaded. "They were here I promise! They just disappeared in the crowd…"

The two sisters were in the Business District looking for Yu. They were snoopy and wanted to know what was going on between her and Zidane.

"What're you guys doing here?" A familiar voice asked. The two girls jumped and immediately turned around to see Rin and Sao standing behind them.

"Hi!" Skye said cheerfully. "Umm…just hanging out."

"Ahh…well let's all go out and eat!" Rin exclaimed.

"Yeah, I'm starved." Sao replied. "Hey, did you two see Yu-chan anywhere?"

"Um-" Ray started, but was immediately interrupted by Skye.

"No we haven't!" Skye replied. "Maybe she's at home…" Sao shrugged.

"Well it doesn't matter. Let's go!" He said. Then the four siblings walked down the street to a small café, and ordered their various small treats. Soon, Sao noticed Itsuki walk by.

"Itsu-chan!" He called out. The brown haired girl turned to see Sao and the others. "Konnichiwa! Wanna join us for lunch?" Itsuki shrugged and went over to the small out door café.

"Hi Itsuki!" Ray greeted happily. Itsuki patted the red haired girl on the head.

"Konnichiwa Ray-sama." Itsuki said softly. Sao sighed happily.

"Isn't she great?" He whispered to Rin.

"Oh please…" Rin mumbled, rolling his eyes.

"SAO HIMAYO! What do you think your doing with this poor girl?" Itsuki immediately demanded. This caught Sao off guard.

"Wh-wha?" Sao asked.

"You ordered her moldy sushi for lunch! You cheep baka!" She cursed. Sao giggled nervously and scratched the back of his head.

"I didn't mean to…" He pleaded. Then Itsuki went on a full out rage attack on Sao on how he should learn to be more responsible. After a while, Rin and his two sisters got bored of listening and just left. Leaving Sao and Itsuki alone, while she nagged him on various other things.

"Hey Rin-san…what's down there?" Ray asked, pointing down an alley. It was the same alley that Yu and Zidane went down earlier.

"Um…nothing!" Rin said nervously. He didn't want his younger sisters knowing about the old church, since their parents forbade them for going there when they were younger. "It's nothing…now let's go find Maeru!"

"Sigh…all boys think about are girls!" Ray said, rolling her eyes.

"No Ray-sama, that's not true!" Rin defended. "Sleep and food are big necessities too!" Ray laughed and they all continued walking. Skye noticed a building at the other end of the alley as she peered down.

_Is that Yu and Zidane coming out of there…?_ She thought she saw in her head.

"Skye-chan, hurry up!" Rin called from down the street.

"Oh, coming!" Skye said, running up to her older brother and younger sister.

- - -

Zidane and Yu walked out of the church and down the alleyway. They were both a bit quiet, and once they were at the end of the alley they headed their separate ways.

"Well…I'll be seeing you around." Zidane said.

"Yeah," Yu smiled. They then both walked different directions.

"Yu!" A funny voice called out after a few minutes of Yu walking.

"Oh, hey Ruby." Yu replied. "What's up?"

"Ohh I'm so frustrated, darlin'! I can't find any of the others, and we need to start gettin' ready for our show in Treno next week!" Ruby replied.

"Oh, I'm so excited about that!" Yu said. "I'm part of Tantalus now!"

"Yeah, it's great huh?" Ruby replied. "It'll be nice not to be the only damsel anymore…" Yu chuckled.

"So want me to help ya look for everyone?" Yu asked. "I was just with Zidane and he said he's heading back to the hideout for a nap…But I can help you look for the rest!"

"Oh really?" Ruby replied gratefully. "I'd appreciate it much!"

Then the two friends headed down the street in search for Blank, Cinna, Marcus, and Baku.

- - -

Once Itsuki was finished telling Sao off, they sat quietly and ate noodles together.

"So umm…Itsu-chan, what're you doing tonight?" Sao asked. Itsuki just shrugged and kept sipping on her drink. "Wanna go to a show in the Theater District? I heard Lowell's in town…"

"OH I LOVE LOWELL! HE'S SO KAWAII!" Itsuki screamed, her eyes turning into huge heards. "Would you really take me, Sao-kun?" Sao nodded his head excitedly. "Alright! Be by the inn to pick me up at 6:45 sharp!"

"Umm well I got stuff to do, is quarter to seven okay though?" Sao asked. Itsuki stared at him and then rolled her eyes. "Fine…fine…I'll come at 6:45…"

"Whatever." Itsuki said, hopping off her chair. "See ya later, Sao." After Itsuki let, Sao spun around in his chair and spun happily.

"Yipee!" He squealed.

Yu and Ruby were walking down the streets and noticed Yu's excited brother.

"Ruby-chan…I wanna introduce you to someone!" Yu smiled. She then took Ruby up to Sao. "HI SAO-KUN!" The yell startled Sao, and he fell to the ground. As he got up and dusted himself off.

"O-oh Hi Yu-chan…who's your friend?" Sao asked.

"Ruby!" Yu replied. "Ruby, this is my older brother, Sao."

"Pleased to meetcha, hun." Ruby introduced, shaking Sao's hand.

"Same I guess…" Sao replied looking around. "Say Yu, guess what?"

"Hm?" Yu asked.

"ME AND ITSUKI ARE GOING ON A DATE TONIGHT!"

"Uh oh…Sao's hallucinating again…did you forget to take your pills this morning?" Yu asked. Sao just glared at her.

"I'm telling the truth! I gotta go now and find Rin! See ya Yu-chan…it was nice meeting you Ruby!" Sao said excitedly, then hurriedly ran away.

"Yer bro is definitely a strange one…" Ruby noted. Yu just sighed.

"Ruby-chan…you don't even know half of it." Yu replied. "Now let's find the rest of the gang!"

- - -

**Leo-kun's Note:** Hey everyone, this story's so not getting reviewed (;.;) ah well I'll get over it. I LIKE WRITING ANYWAY xD C ya l8er


	5. Lost Under The Crystal Sky

Mwahaha, thanks for the reviews guys! Here's another one for ya…

_-xXx That's Where You Take Me xXx-_

"Alright, let's take this one from the top!" Zidane sighed, his voice sounding a bit stressed. He, Blank, Ruby, Yu, Marcus, and Cinna were all working together on their play that they would be presenting in Treno.

"It's already almost seven…" Ruby noted, looking at her watch. "Why don't we take a break?"

"Count me in on that one!" Cinna agreed, falling onto the floor.

"Hey, I have an idea!" Marcus started. "Lowell has a play starting soon…Why don't we go check it out?"

"That sounds great!" Blank agreed. "Then it can give Yu a slight idea of what being in the show business is all about!"

"Oh that'd be fun!" Ruby said joyfully. "We can watch from outside…then we won't have to pay."

"Sure…I could go for a break." Zidane said with a smile on his face. "Let's go!"

"Wow!" Yu said. "I love going to plays! Lowell is so hot…Hehe." Zidane's eyes went wide and he blinked. Yu could tell there was a slight bit of jealousy in his expression.

- - -

Sao proudly walked towards the inn, ready to pick Itsuki up for their date. He was going to meet Rin, Maeru, Ray, and Skye at the theater. He didn't know where Yu was. He guessed she was out with her new friend, Ruby. As Sao walked up the steps to the inn and went in the door, he had a goofy grin on his face.

"Hi!" He said to the innkeeper. "Is Itsuki here?"

"Here I am." Itsuki declared as she walked down the stairs.

"Hi Itsu-chan! Are you ready?" Sao asked.

"No, that's why I came down here…" She said sarcastically. "See ya dad, I'm going out with Sao-kun for a while…"

"See ya dear." Her father answered as the two teens walked out of the inn. "Sigh…that poor kid…" He thought aloud, thinking of Sao. He was a good kid, but he definitely was a strange one…

Sao and Itsuki walked down the streets to the Air Station where they would fly to the Theater District. Once they got there, they past a group of people looking over the balcony down at the play.

"We don't have to be up here…" Sao announced proudly. He said it loud enough so the people could hear. "Rin got us seats down below!"

"Oh great!" Itsuki replied. They liked showing off together. Once they past the people they both let out a mischievous giggle.

Yu noticed the two familiar voices and ducked her head, so Sao wouldn't see her with Zidane. Her cheeks turned a bit red.

"Some people are so immature…" Ruby sighed, referring to what Sao and Itsuki said. "I don't understand."

"Ehehe…no kidding." Yu replied. Luckily, Ruby didn't notice it was Yu's older brother. _I completely forgot Sao-kun was coming here tonight…_ She thought in her head. _I guess it's good that they got a spot down below!_

Sao and Itsuki arrived at the bottom of the stairs and soon noticed Rand sitting with a ditsy blonde. It was his long time crush, Maeru. Skye and Ray were looking around the area excitedly. Ray's friend, Trunks was also with them.

"HEY SAO WE'RE OVER HERE!" Rin yelled really loud.

"ALRIGHT!" Sao replied back loudly. "C'mon Itsuki…" Itsuki sighed annoyed.

"Could you be any louder!" She asked. Sao laughed nervously and they went to sit together. "Oh great…Maeru's here…she gets on my nerves!" Itsuki grumbled.

- - -

It was about an hour into the play, and everyone was enjoying it. It was a funny play called "The Life Of A Drunken Moogle". Ray was looking around the area and soon noticed Yu up near the top. She was standing next to Zidane.

"Skye, look!" Ray whispered to her sister. "Yu's here! She's here with Zidane! Boy is she gonna get in trouble!" She then stood up and started walking towards Sao and Rin to tell them.

"Ray NO!" Skye commanded as she pulled her sister's arm and forced her to sit back down. "I think it's cute!" Skye said happily, staring up at her sister and Zidane. "And you're not gonna wreck it for them…got it?" She glared. Ray sat back and folded her arms.

"Hmph." She pouted. "Trunks…you should be my boyfriend!" Trunks was a mute, so he never spoke. But his eyes went wide. "Haha, I'm just buggin' ya! I'm not ready for something like _that_…"

- - -

People started leaving after the play was over, except for the die hard Lowell fans who wanted to get his autograph. Ray wanted to stay so she forced Trunks to stay also. This made Sao force Rin to stay with them, but Rin didn't want to so he forced Skye to. Skye couldn't do anything about it and stayed with her sister and friend.

Itsuki said she wanted to walk home by herself, mostly because she was irritated with Sao. She always ended up feeling like she wanted to rip his head off when they spent the whole night together. Maeru went with her though, not by her choice though. This left Sao and Rin together again.

"This isn't fair! We always get ditched!" Sao grumbled, jumping up and down.

"Huh?" Rin asked, poking his head up from a book he was reading. It was called _Living Alone and Liking It._

"Oh nevermind…hey look, there's Yu!" Sao noted. "YU-CHAN!"

Yu's eyes went wide when she heard her brothers call. She was standing right next to Zidane.

"YU-CHAN WAIT FOR US!" Sao called out excitedly.

_Phew…he didn't notice Zidane._ She sighed in her head.

"Hey Ziddy-kun…let's go for a walk!" Yu suggested, as she ignored her brother's call. She grabbed Zidane's arm and pushed them through the crowd.

"Hmmm where'd she go?" Sao asked, looking around.

"Ya probably scared her off…" Rin smirked.

"Ah shuddup." Sao replied.

- - -

Zidane and Yu walked hand in hand to a huge gate in the Business District.

(A/N: I forgot what it's called so bear with me plz!)

"How come we're down here?" Yu asked.

"There's a place I wanna take you…" Zidane replied. "It's about a twenty minute walk into the country…Don't worry, I have a Charm Bangle so no monsters will be coming near us." He smiled.

Yu smiled back.

"Okay…"

They then went through the Front Gate and found a huge field ahead of them. The sky was beautiful and clear, showing stars throughout it. It was different seeing the sky without the lights of Lindblum. Yu had never left Lindblum in her life.

"I-I've never been out here before…" Yu admitted.

"Really? Well let's go then!" Zidane cheered. They then walked through the fields towards a set of mountains.

"So where exactly are we going?" Yu asked.

"Pinnacle Rocks…I love it there." Zidane answered. "It's a beautiful little place…" Yu gulped.

"Isn't that place haunted!" She asked nervously. "I heard it was haunted! Why are we going there? Can't we go anywhere else!" Zidane laughed.

"Don't worry Yu-chan, it's not haunted. That's just a folk-tale." Zidane assured. After a few minutes of walking, they found themselves outside the enchanted place. Yu could feel a soft breeze come from out of the mountain path. She closed her eyes. She felt a strange feeling come from it. "Let's go!"

They then walked together through the path and sat on a rock. It overlooked a creak and the soft sound of the water splashing on the rocks made Yu sleepy. She rested her head on Zidane's shoulder.

"Zidane…what is it about me?" She asked. "Why do you like me?"

"Well…you're funny…you're cute…you're sweet…you know how to put up a fight." Zidane listed as he looked up at the stars. Yu giggled at the last statement. "I dunno…I feel special around you, like I'm wanted."

"I feel high when I'm around you." Yu blurted out. Zidane stared at her in shock. "Haha…well like…you know."

"Yeah. I wanna get lost in the sky with you." Zidane declared. He then pulled her in for a soft kiss. The moment lasted so long, but at the same time so short. They both lied back on the grass and cuddled. Shooting stars shot across the velvet sky, and the two fell asleep to the sound of crickets and the sound of the creek.

- - -

**_Leo-kun's Note:_** Mwhahaha, there ya go! Another one for ya. R&R! I'll see ya guys next time!


	6. Aishiteru

Ehh sorry I haven't updated lately! School's taking over my life! O.o;;

_-xXx That's Where You Take Me xXx-_

"WHERE IS YOUR SISTER!" A furious Sao asked his younger sister, Skye. Skye stared at him with wide eyes and shrugged.

"Ionno…" She replied meekly. Sao smacked himself on the forehead and hurriedly scurried around the house.

"Sao come on!" Rin urged. "Regent Cid FINALLY asked for our assistance on his new airship, the Hilda Garde. I don't wanna be late for that!"

"Alright, I'm ready!" Sao announced. "Okay Skye and Ray, we're out of here. If Yu comes back soon tell her she's in BIG trouble!"

"Yeah, yeah…" Skye said as she sat on the couch reading a book. Ray was laying beside her sleeping. With that, the two brothers headed out the door and headed over to Lindblum Castle.

- - -

Yu awoke to the smell of fresh air and a soft feeling of grass on her back. As her eyes opened they gazed up at a crystal blue sky. She turned her head to see a familiar dirty blonde haired monkey boy sleeping beside her. She softly smiled and stood up.

"Oh no…Sao-kun's gonna have a fit!" Yu suddenly realized. She softly bent over and softly kissed Zidane on the forehead. "Aishiteru, Ziddy-kun." She said in a soft whisper. It was so quiet, she could barely hear herself speak. Then, she ran out of the forest and into the vast field that led to Lindblum.

She could see in the not so far distance the huge city that was built inside the castle. It was a marvelous site, and looked bigger than she had ever imagined. Her amazement was soon caught off guard when she heard a growl behind her. She slowly turned around and saw three wolves with glowing red eyes and demon brown fur slowly walking towards her. They all had saliva dripping from their mouth.

"Ahh! No…leave me alone!" Yu screamed. She had never been in a real fight before. She had seen the festival of the hunt with her older brothers, but had never experienced it herself. They kept walking towards her and the one in front immediately jumped. It could smell fear all over Yu. It immediately tackled Yu and pinned her to the ground, trying to gnaw at her neck, but she was pushing it away. "Help me!"

Suddenly, the wolf stopped and fell over to the ground beside Yu. Blood started pouring out of an open wound. She looked up and saw Zidane standing there, his daggers dripping crimson blood from the tips.

"Zidane!" She yelled happily. He nodded his head and then turned to the other two wolves, standing in front of Yu so they wouldn't attack her.

"C'mon you bastards, show me what you're made of!" Zidane called out. Then, the two other wolves jumped at Zidane, but he was too quick. He stabbed one of them in the throat and then another in the side. The one that got stabbed in the throat immediately fell over, and the other let out a screeching yelp, and limped away from Zidane as fast as he could. Once it was gone, Zidane immediately turned to Yu to make sure she was all right. "Are you okay, Yu-chan?" He asked, concern filling his voice.

"Y-yeah, thank you." She said meekly. One of her eyes was squinting and she let out a soft smile.

"You should never go through these fields without a weapon, or a charm bangle." Zidane warned. "Luckily those were only wolves…if it were something else, like a Dragon or Behemoth, then you'd be a goner instantly!" Yu smiled. She knew that those sort of monsters didn't live on this part of the world, but she didn't want to ruin Zidane's speech. He was trying to sound like he knew what he was talking about. He then grabbed her arm and helped her up.

"Okay, I'll remember that for next time." Yu replied. "It's good I had my Ziddy-kun to protect me!" She winked. Zidane's cheeks turned a bit red. "Now let's head back to Lindblum! I wanna get home before my brothers awake, so I won't get into trouble."

"Haha, alright." Zidane agreed. Then, the two walked through the green fields towards the immense Castle City.

- - -

Once the two lovers were back in Lindblum, Zidane guided Yu over to the Air Cab station, only to see two very unlikely boys.

"I'm telling you, we're supposed to be going to the castle!" The older one pleaded.

"Yeah, Regent Cid wants our help with his new airship!" The younger one explained. They both sounded irritated. Yu's eyes went huge when she realized it was Sao and Rin.

"I'm sorry boys, but I know your kind…you're those two thieves that live in the Industrial District…might I add that you're horrible at stealing. You always get caught." The air cab attendant replied. Sao smacked himself in the forehead.

"Listen, if we were stupid enough to go to the castle and steal, and according to you we're already bad at stealing, then we're SURE to get caught!" Sao explained. "WE'RE NOT THAT STUPID!"

"Zidane, hide me!" Yu whispered. Then, Zidane brought out that familiar cloak and put it over Yu.

"Here, pretend you're an old lady." Zidane whispered back.

"Sorry boys, no going to the castle for you unless you're accompanied by someone of higher authority." The attendant replied. The two brothers looked to the ground and sighed.

"Hey Sao-kun, isn't that that creep who was hitting on our sisters?" Rin asked, referring to Zidane, who was beside an old lady.

"Yeah it is, now he's after an old lady…psh, what a pervert!" Sao realized. "C'mon Rin, let's kick his ass!"

"HEY YOU!" Rin called out to Zidane. "Leave that poor innocent lady alone!" Zidane's eyes went wide as soon as he saw Sao and Rin run at full speed to attack him. Sao then grabbed him by the tail and started swinging him around while Rin gave him repeated slaps in the face. Then, Sao threw him out the door, making a big imprint of the outline of Zidane around it.

"YOUNG MEN!" The air cab attendant called out. "What improper behavior!" Sao and Rin's eyes immediately went wide as he walked towards them. "You will fix this immediately…no pay!"

"WHA--?" Sao called out. "Well once we fix this, _then_ can we go to the castle?"

"NO!" The conductor yelled. Sao and Rin both closed their eyes and sighed.

"So unfair…" They both said at the same time, then started fixing the door.

"Excuse me, Miss…where would you like to go?" The conductor asked politely to Yu, thinking she was an old lady.

"To the Industrial District." She said softly.

"Alright, right this way…" He offered. Once Yu was in the air cab, she looked out the window at her two older brothers and couldn't help but laugh. Then, the air cab carried her away to her home.

- - -

Itsuki awoke in her room to the sound of two boys arguing, and also the sound of hammers banging on nails and wood. She sighed and sat up from her bed. Since her father was the owner of the Inn, she and her parents shared a room together in it for living. She looked out the window and saw Sao and Rin fixing up the Air Cab station.

_Baka chin-chings… _She thought in her head. She then got up and put on her clothes. Once she was outside, Sao immediately noticed her.

"ITSU-CHAN!" He called out. Itsuki immediately sighed as Sao ran over to her. "Hi Itsu-chan, what's up?"

"Hi Sao-kun…" She said sounding a bit annoyed. "Nothing."

"Didja enjoy last night? I had a blast!" Sao asked eagerly.

"Oh yes…ton of fun." She replied monotonously, as she looked around.

"HEY KID! GET BACK TO WORK!" The air cab instructor yelled at Sao.

"Sigh…I gotta go. I'll see ya later Itsu-chan!" Sao said happily, running back to the air cab station.

- - -

Zidane groaned and rubbed his side as he limped into the Tantalus Hideout. The only other one in the room was Blank.

"What's wrong with you?" Blank asked.

"I got thrown into a wall…" Zidane complained as he sat beside his friend. "What're you up to?" Blank shrugged.

"Nothing really…" Blank replied. "I'm just going through my lines for that play in Treno. It's gonna be difficult trying to steal from the auction house _while_ we're doing the play…everyone has parts!"

Zidane sat back and rested his head on his hands.

"Ahh don't worry about it, Blank. We've never failed before!" Zidane assured. Blank shrugged and just kept reading his script. There was a few moments of silence between the two friends.

"Hey Zidane, there's a part at the end of the play where the actress has to sing this song…do you think Yu can handle it?" Blank asked.

"I'm sure she can." Zidane replied. "She's amazing…" His eyes then went sparkly as he gazed up at the ceiling. Blank just sighed.

"Someone's girl crazy…" He noted.

"Nah, Yu's different. And I'm serious this time…" Zidane replied. "I dunno…let's not talk about it."

"Okay." Blank replied. "Hey, wanna go out for breakfast?"

"Aww…are you asking me on a date?" Zidane said jokingly. "I'm flattered." Blank just rolled his eyes and got up.

"Oh shut up and come on." Blank replied. It was a surprise that he and Zidane were the best of friends, they were quite opposite. Blank was a lot more serious than Zidane. But according to Ruby it was a good thing, they both balanced each other out.

- - -

Yu sighed as she opened the door to her house. Luckily Sao and Rin weren't home at the time, so she wouldn't be lectured on staying out all night until after they returned home.

"Yu-chan, you're back!" Skye said cheerfully. "Where were ya?" Yu didn't want to tell the truth to her sisters. One was because Ray would most likely tell her brothers, and another was she just didn't feel like talking about it.

"Um…I stayed at Ruby's last night." Yu lied. "We had a girls night out!"

"Aw, and I wasn't invited?" Skye asked.

"Sorry Skye, maybe next time!" Yu said cheerfully.

"Well I gotta go find TRUNKS!" Ray said hyperly. Then, she ran out of the house and down the street laughing evilly.

"What an oddball…" Yu replied, sitting on the couch beside Skye.

"So where were you _really_ last night, Yu?" Skye asked curiously. "I saw you with Zidane at the play…we were all there. Luckily, I don't think anyone else besides Ray saw you." Yu's eyes went huge.

"If Ray tells that to Sao and Rin I will make sure she won't be able to have babies!" Yu threatened. "Okay Skye…I was with Zidane last night." Yu admitted. "I think I'm in love."

- - -

**_Leo-kun's Note:_** Yeah, I think I'll leave it there xD. Keep the reviews coming! I'll write chapter six soon hopefully!


	7. The Plan

HI! Thnx to everyone who's reviewing. Here ya go with tha next chappie…

_-xXx That's Where You Take Me xXx-_

The sun set in the skies of Lindblum, leaving various warm, beautiful colors to stare at. Yu sat on the roof of her house, quietly staring out at the sky. She was patiently waiting for something. She didn't know what, but it was something. She was a bit nervous, because tomorrow was the big day. Tomorrow she was going to Treno for her first mission with Tantalus.

Fear and excitement filled her mind. She still needed to figure out a way that she could go without her brothers becoming suspicious of what she was doing.

"Hey…" A voice behind her said softly. The voice startled her, as she wasn't expecting anyone. She turned around and saw her older brother smiling at her. "What's up, Yu-chan?" He asked as he sat down beside his sister. Yu looked back to the sunset.

"Nothing…" She replied with a sigh. "…Just thinking." Sao nodded his head and stared out at the setting sun.

"Yu…is something up?" Sao asked curiously. "You've been kinda different lately." Yu stared at her brother and blinked twice.

"U-umm…no." Yu replied. "Nothing's wrong. I just have been thinking of mom and dad a lot lately." She noted as she held onto her necklace. "I miss them, Sao."

"We all do." Sao assured. He then stared up into the sky. "Maybe we'll see them again someday. Who knows what plan God has for us all." Yu let out a soft smile.

"Yeah." She replied. "Maybe we will…"

- - -

"OoOoOoOh THE STRESS IS FILLING MY BRAIN!" Rin screamed at the top of his lungs. Skye ignored him and kept reading her book on the couch, while Ray was running in circles around her older brother. Then, there was a knock at the door. "Skye, can you get that?"

"Busy…" Skye replied, half-listening.

"Please?" Rin asked, a bit irritated.

"I said I'm busy!" Skye shot back.

"ANSWER THE DOOR NOW!" Rin yelled at the top of his lungs. Skye sighed and put down her book. She then got up and opened the door to see Ruby standing there.

"Hiya darlin'…" Ruby replied. "Is Yu here?"

"Ummm…" Skye thought aloud. "I don't know." She then turned around. "HEY RIN IS YU-CHAN HERE!"

"I have no idea!" Rin groaned. "I can't find her, or Sao anywhere!"

"Here I am!" Yu suddenly said, jumping down from the roof. "Hi Ruby." She smiled. "Sorry…I was just talking with my brother. I'm ready to go now. I'll see you guys later!" She called back into the house.

With that, Yu and Ruby headed down the quiet evening streets.

"SOMEONE HELP ME DOWN FROM HERE!" Sao called out at the top of his lungs. He was standing on top of the roof. "RIN! C'mere right NOW!" Rin came walking out and put his hands on his hips as he stared up at his brother.

"Hmm…how?" Rin asked.

"I dunno. Get a ladder." Sao replied.

"We don't got a ladder." Rin reminded.

"WELL GO ASK SOMEONE FOR A LADDER!"

"Perhaps." Rin answered.

"GO NOW!" Sao commanded. With that, Rin slowly walked down the street in search for a ladder. He took his time just to frustrate his brother.

As Rin whistled a tune while walking down the street, he noticed Yu and Ruby get on the air cab.

"Hmm…I wonder where _she's_ going." He thought aloud. He then decided to be the snoopy big brother that he is, and followed the two girls.

- - -

Yu and Ruby sat together on the Air Cab, waiting for it to arrive in the Theater District.

"Ya know, Yu…I never seen Zidane so crazy about a gal till he met you…" Ruby said. Yu stared at her and blinked.

"R-really?" Yu asked. Ruby smiled and nodded her head.

"He told me about your night at Pinnacle Rocks…" Ruby replied. Yu's cheeks blushed. "Haha, aw don't worry darlin'…"

"Ruby, I think I'm in love with him." Yu admitted. "But the thing is…my brothers are gonna kill me. They don't really understand." She explained. "They think that all Zidane is trying to do is get down my pants. I know that's not true, but I can't change what they think."

Ruby chuckled as she rested her head on her hands.

"Well Zidane _does_ have a reputation." Ruby said. "But I assure you that's not the case with you…You're different from his others. Plus, we've known each other for about three weeks now and he still hasn't dropped ya!"

"Haha…you're right." Yu replied. "Yeah, who cares what my brothers think? I'm old enough to make my own decisions now." There were a few minutes of silence. "Say Ruby…do you feel like we're being watched?"

- - -

Rin got off the Air Cab at the theater district, but made sure not to be seen by Yu and Ruby. As he followed the two girls down the streets, he was soon stopped by a certain girl.

"Hi Rin!" She said happily. Rin turned to see Maeru smiling at him. He scratched his head and laughed.

"H-Hi Maeru-chan." He smiled. He then completely forgot about Yu and Ruby, and also finding a ladder for Sao. "Wanna go out somewhere?"

"Sure!" She smiled. Then, the two walked off together

- - -

Zidane was asleep on the floor in the Tantalus Hideout while Marcus, Cinna, and Blank sat waiting for Ruby, who was off to get Yu. Finally the door opened, revealing the two girls.

"ZIDANE! Wake up, they're here!" Marcus shouted as he kicked the blonde monkey boy in the side. Zidane groaned and sat up.

"H-hey Yu." He smiled, as one of his eyes was still squinting from his deep sleep.

_Aww…he's so cute when he wakes up!_ Yu thought in her head.

"Alright…I made a plan!" Blank announced. Then they all sat around the table. "We're leaving for Treno early tomorrow morning. But the problem is, Yu needs to get out without her brothers knowing."

"Yeah, yeah, we all know that part." Cinna sighed. Blank glared at his friend and then cleared his throat.

"ANYWAYS. So here's the plan. Yu, you tell your brothers that you and Ruby are going out early tomorrow to start shopping, because you want to get there before the rush!" Blank explained.

"Ooh that's a great plan!" Yu agreed. "But when will we be home?"

"Well our play is in the afternoon, so we should be back by evening." Marcus explained.

"Alright! That settles it then." Blank said. "Meeting adjourned!"

"…That's it?" Yu asked, blinking. _What a disorganized group…_

"Hey Yu, wanna go out for a walk?" Zidane asked.

"Sure!" Yu agreed. She then grabbed his arm and they both went out for a walk together.

Outside the Tantalus hideout, a curious red head girl was spying through the window.

"Aha! I knew something was up." Ray whispered. "I gotta tell Sao and Rin right away!" Then, she disappeared in the dark streets and headed home.

As she ran down the streets, she soon felt herself hit into someone.

"Ouch! Sorry sir…" She said, standing up. She then looked and saw a man quite taller than her wearing dark clothes, staring down at her.

"Come here little girl…" He said, reaching out his hand.

"Ahh! NO! STAY AWAY!" She screamed.

- - -

Yu and Zidane were looking up at the night sky holding hands, when suddenly they heard a piercing scream.

"That's Ray!" Yu suddenly realized. "Come on! She's in trouble." Her and Zidane immediately broke into a run, and quickly found the red headed little sister about to be attacked by a man in black.

"Hey you! Back away from her!" Zidane warned. The man ignored Zidane and picked up Ray, who was now passed out. Zidane immediately pulled out his twin daggers and threw one at the man, hitting him right in the back. The man immediately fell over and landed on the ground. Zidane ran over and picked up Yu's little sister.

"Look…he poisoned her with this needle." Yu said worriedly. "Oh Ray-chan…you know you're not supposed to be out by yourself this late!"

"Don't worry…I think I know someone who can help us." Zidane said, picking Ray up. "Follow me!"

- - -

"WHY ISN'T YOUR BROTHER BACK YET!" Sao demanded from his little sister, Skye, who was standing outside looking up at him.

"Well why don't you just go down the way you came up?" Skye asked. There was an awkward minute of silence.

"…I never thought of that…" Sao admitted, scratching the back of his head.

- - -

**_Leo-kun's Note:_** There ya go! Chapter 7. Hope you liked it. Please drop a review!


	8. Yu's Dream

Whoa, who would've thought? I'M UPDATING! YAAAAAY! Enjoy the chapter :)

Disclaimer: I do not own the lyrics to the song "Someday", it belongs to Britney Spears…just thought I'd clear that up before you read any further.

_-xXx That's Where You Take Me xXx-_

Yu and Zidane rushed down the dark streets of Lindblum as fast as they could. Zidane was carrying Ray on his back, as she lay asleep.

"Where exactly are we going, Zidane?" Yu asked curiously. She was out of breath, and was starting to slow down in her pace. She noticed that Zidane was still running as fast as he was when they had first started.

"An old man named Morrid...he lives just outside that farming village, Dali." Zidane answered. Yu then started to walk, and eventually stopped.

"O-outside of Lindblum...?" She asked hesitantly. Zidane stopped and faced Yu. He nodded his head.

"Yes...it's the only way, Yu." Zidane replied. "Don't worry, you'll be safe." He smiled. Yu looked down at her stomach.

"I...I don't feel well..." She noted. With that, she fell to the ground. Zidane was immediately alarmed, and ran to her aid.

"Yu...Yu...Wake up!" He yelled. She could hear his voice echoing in the back of her mind. Then, everything went black and silent.

**- Flashback -**

A very young Yu Minako was running through the fields of flowers. She was laughing and had her arms spread out, ready to hug a beautiful woman that was kneeling down to her. Once they met, they embraced in a hug.

"Mommy!" She said happily, looking up at her mother with her sparkling eyes. The older woman had fair white skin, and long, dark black hair.

"Yu...I have a gift for my daughter." She said softly. She then pulled out a small locket that was golden. "Keep it forever, my daughter. May it be a light for you in dark places."

Yu looked with astonishment at the beautiful locket. She unclipped it and tried putting it around her neck, but failing. This made her mother giggle softly. "Here love, let me do it." She then took her soft, cold hands and put the locket around her daughter's small neck.

Yu looked down at it with a huge grin.

"Thanks mom!" She said happily. "I promise I'll keep it forever!" Her mother then held her in her arms.

"Just remember...no matter what happens to me, I'll always be with you in your heart." Her mother vowed. "And there will always be someone else watching over you." Yu closed her eyes. She didn't want to think what life would be like without her mother. Her mother then softly sang a song to her.

_Nothing seems to be the way it used to  
__Everything seems shallow  
__God give me truth  
__In me and tell me  
__Somebody's watching over me  
__And that is all I'm praying_

_Is that  
__Someday,  
__I will understand  
__In God's whole plan  
__And what he's done to me_

_Oh, but maybe  
__Someday I will breathe  
__And I'll finally see  
__See it all in my baby_

_Don't you run too fast my dear  
__Why don't you stop?  
__Stop and listen to your tears  
__They're all you've got_

_It's in you  
__You see somebody's watching over you  
__And all that I'm praying_

_Is that  
__Someday,  
__You will understand  
__In God's whole plan  
__And what he does to you_

_Oh, but maybe  
__Someday you will breathe  
__And you'll finally see  
__See it all in my baby  
__See it all in my baby_

_No moment will be more true  
__Then the moment I look at you_

_It's in you  
__You see somebody's watching  
__Over you  
__And that is all I'm praying_

_Is that  
__Someday  
__You will understand  
__In God's whole plan  
__And what he's done to you_

_Oh, but maybe  
__Someday you will breathe  
__And you'll finally see  
__See it all my baby  
__See it all my baby_

With the last whispered verse, Yu was fast asleep in her mother's arms.

**- End of Flashback -**

"Yu-chan? Wake up! Wake up, Yu-chan!" A voice called from the back of Yu's head. It started getting closer, and she soon recognized that it was Zidane's voice. Her eyes fluttered open and she saw the blonde haired teenager staring at her with concerned eyes. "Are you okay?"

Yu sat up and grabbed her pendant that was around her neck.

"Yeah...I'm fine." She assured softly. "Sorry." She then got up, and the two kept running down the street to the airship docks. "How are we going to get on…it's so late at night!" Zidane then got an evil smile on his face.

"Oooh…we'll figure something out." He answered.

- - -

Sao stretched himself across the couch of their house and let out a yawn. He and Skye were the only ones at home.

"Where are your siblings!" Sao demanded. He sounded cranky. Skye was sitting cross-legged on the floor near the coffee table, and all she could do was shrug. "Ugh…I'm so not impressed with everyone!"

"Hey you big meanie, I'm still here!" Skye reminded. Sao let out a smile.

"Yes Skye-chan…you are." He smiled. "Ah well, we don't need any of them to have fun, right! But I'm starting to get worried about Ray…she shouldn't be out this late."

"She's probably with Yu." Skye noted.

"Yeah you're right…I just hope that scrappy monkey tail doesn't get them into any trouble!" Sao remarked. "If he's with those two girls I…I…well I don't know what I'd do…but it would be bad!" Skye rolled her eyes but then chuckled softly. She thought it was a bit cute that her older brother always was so concerned and protective over his sisters.

Rin entered the house with a dazed look on his face.

"Are you high?" Skye asked curiously.

"Well his eyes _are_ glossy…and he's _actually_ smiling…" Sao noted. "Rin, what's up?"

"Huh, what?" Rin suddenly said, shaking his head back into reality. "…Oh sorry…I just realized that…I'M IN LOVE!" Sao rolled his eyes.

"We knew that…now where's the money we earned today? I'm gonna go buy some food for breakfast tomorrow." Sao asked.

"Umm…oops." Rin said, laughing nervously.

"…What do you mean oops?" Sao asked suspiciously.

"I didn't know you wanted the money for food…I bought Maeru this BIG stuffed moogle…she said it was cute!" Rin announced proudly. Sao smacked himself in the head.

"YOU IDIOT! WE CAN'T AFFORD TO BE BUYING OUR GIRLFRIENDS PRESENTS!" Sao yelled at the top of his lungs.

"DON'T YELL AT ME, SAO-KUN!" Rin warned. "WHO WAS THE ONE THAT BOUGHT ITSUKI THAT BIG LUNCH THE OTHER DAY? THERE WAS NO MONEY LEFT FOR ME TO BUY SOMETHING!"

"That's different…" Sao smiled.

"No it's not!"

"Yes it is!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"GUYS STOP IT!" Skye screamed at the top of her lungs. Her two brothers slowly turned their heads towards her, revealing their wide eyes.

"Who knew…"

"…She had it in her."

"Instead of arguing about something stupid, why don't you go find Ray and Yu?" Skye asked. "I'm starting to get a bit worried about them."

"You're right, Skye-chan…It's getting late." Sao said. "C'mon Rin! Let's go!"

"Okay!" He said excitedly. Then the two brothers ran out the door together.

- - -

_I can't believe I'm doing this…_ Yu thought in her head. Her and Zidane were hiding in the Air Ship landing, waiting for the marines to finish loading the carts.

"Okay Yu-chan…" Zidane whispered. "We have to be fast when we do this…Once they're done loading the boxes…we make a run for it before they shut the door! Got it?"

Yu gulped, and nodded her head.

Pretty soon, the marines left the area, leaving the door wide open.

"1…2…3…Go!" With that, Yu and Zidane broke into a run, with Ray on his back. They made it into the storage area just in time. Soon, they could head the marines coming back, and they closed the door.

"It's crowded in here…" Yu noted.

"But comfy!" Zidane reminded, optimistically. He rested Ray down and had her back against one of the large boxes.

"Will she be okay, Ziddy-kun?" Yu asked worriedly. "She has to be…"

"She'll be fine." Zidane assured as he put his arm around Yu. "I promise. Now, get some sleep…the airship should be in Dali in about three hours…" With that, Yu rested her head on his shoulder. There were a few moments of silence that were soon broken by a question from Zidane. "Hey Yu…what was that that happened back there?"

"Huh?" Yu asked. "Oh…I don't know. I had a dream…or a flashback…about my mother." She said softly. Zidane nodded his head.

"Shh…just sleep."

- - -

**_Leo-kun's Note:_** Well I'm gonna end the chapter there . Hope you guys liked it! Sorry it took so long to update…I've been busy with school and stuff, and kinda lazy. C ya l8er!


	9. The X Potion

Sigh…well it's a rainy Saturday afternoon, and I got nothing to do…So here ya'll go :P

_-xXx That's Where You Take Me xXx-_

Yu's eyes fluttered open to the feeling of the cargo ship shaking.

_The ship must be landing in Dali now…_ She thought in her head. She turned to Zidane, who was sleeping beside her.

"Zidane! Wake up…I think we're there." She whispered as she shook him gently.

"H-huh?" He yawned as he woke up. "Oh…already?" She nodded her head eagerly. She was so desperate to get her sister back to normal again. Just then, there was a loud thump. It startled Yu, and she fell into Zidane's arms. "Haha, don't worry…that just means we're safe on ground now."

Yu let out a nervous smile.

"So how are we gonna get out of here?" She asked. "They'll see us once they unload the boxes and carts…"

"Hmm…let's hide in one of these boxes. For some reason, this one's empty." Zidane realized as he opened a box. "C'mon! Jump in before they open the door." Yu listened and was soon followed by Zidane, who carefully put Ray in the box also. After a few moments of silence, they heard the door open, and were carried off into the dark.

- - -

Sao and Rin walked down the dark streets of Lindblum, in search for their two younger sisters.

"Yu-chan?" Sao called.

"Ray-sama?" Rin called.

"I wonder where they could be…" Sao thought aloud. Rin walked towards a barrel. One he opened it he shoved his head in.

"Nope…not in there." Rin assured. Sao rolled his eyes.

"Say…where was it that that Zidane guy lives?" Sao asked. "I'll bet you 1 000 gil that the girls are there!" Rin shrugged.

"I don't know…I'm not a stalker." Rin sighed. "Why don't we ask Skye? I bet she knows…Geez, little sisters hide _everything_ from us!"

"No kidding…it's like they think we overreact or are overprotective or something…" Sao pointed out. The two brothers rolled their eyes.

"Girls." They said at the same time. They then walked back to their home.

- - -

"Do you think it's safe to get out now?" Yu whispered. "I haven't heard anyone talk or walk in like fifteen minutes…"

"Yeah, we should be fine." Zidane answered. "Ok Yu, on the count of three push the top of the box open as hard as you can, okay?"

_Geez, you have to count to three for everything with this guy…_ Yu joked in her head.

"Ok!" She agreed.

"1…2…3!" Zidane counted. At that, the two pushed open the box as hard as they could and jumped out.

"Where are we?" Yu asked.

"Looks like a barn." Zidane answered. He then went and picked up Ray and put her over his shoulders. "C'mon…we're almost there!"

The two ran through the passageway. It turned out that they were in an underground Chocobo Stable.

"What a weird place to put a Chocobo Stable…" Yu admitted as they ran through the dark passageways.

"No kidding." Zidane answered. "I wonder what it's for…A while back I saw this huge machine being built, and it had mist coming out of it." Yu just shrugged.

"Who knows…crazy farm people." She replied. Zidane chuckled. Finally, the two got out of the caves and found themselves in a huge field. Zidane scanned the distance and soon found their destination.

"Over there! Old man Morrid lives over there. I'm positive that he can help with Ray's problem." Zidane assured. "Come on, Yu!" Then the two ran through the night fields of Dali.

- - -

The door to the Himayo residence swung open with force. Skye was reading a book and she poked her head up to see her two brothers walk in.

"Didja find 'em?" Skye asked.

"Okay Skye-chan…we're gonna go easy on you." Sao stated. Skye's eyes immediately widened.

"What're you talking about?" She asked suspiciously.

"WHERE DOES THAT MONKEY TAILED PERVERT BRAIN LIVE!" Rin asked out loud. Sao smacked himself in the forehead.

_Good tact plan Rin-san…_ Sao thought in his head.

Skye looked at the two boys.

"I…don't know…" She said. "I've never been there." She was in a sense telling the truth, because she has never been to Zidane's place before.

"Well Skye, what do you know? We found out about Yu's little secret romance with him." Sao explained.

"We did?" Rin asked confused. Sao then stomped his brother's foot. "Oops…I mean…yeah, we did!" He announced. "Psst…Sao, what're you talking about?" He whispered to his brother.

"Hold that thought for a sec, Skye-chan." Sao said. He then turned to his brother and the huddled. "We're gonna trick her into thinking we know something." He whispered.

"But how do we know Yu's seeing that guy?" Rin asked in a hushed whisper.

"We don't…but if she is seeing him…and she told Skye about it…we can trick Skye into thinking we found out so she'll admit to us that she is seeing him!" Sao explained. "Got it?"

"No." Rin answered. Sao sighed.

"I'll explain it later with smaller words." Sao promised. "Just follow my lead."

"Gotcha!" Rin replied. Then, Sao turned around and faced his little sister.

"So Skye, tell us what you know." Sao repeated.

"How did you guys find out about Yu?" Skye asked.

"AHA SO IT'S TRUE!" Sao yelled. "Mwahahhahaa…we outsmarted you Skye-chan! Now we KNOW that Yu's seeing that guy!"

"Dammit…" Skye muttered under her breath. _I must be slipping…outsmarted by these two fools…?_ "Alright, alright. Yu told me he lives in the Theater District. He works for a band called Tantalus, and Yu joined them so she could get some money for us." Skye explained hesitantly.

"WHAT!" Rin screamed. "Yu's…working?"

"Well that's all good and sweet in a way, but what happens when that creep rapes her?" Sao asked.

"He's not gonna rape her." Skye said, rolling her eyes. "You know Sao-kun…you need to put a little more trust in Yu. He really cares for her, and he's not gonna do anything to hurt her. You gotta face the fact that she's growing up."

"…" Sao didn't know what to say.

"I'm going to bed now. You should go check on Yu and Ray to make sure that they're fine…but please, don't freak out if you find them with Zidane." Skye pleaded. With that, she went up the stairs and into her bed.

"Come on Sao! Let's go beat some monkey tail ass!" Rin said excitedly, running out the door. A few seconds later, he came back. "…Aren't you coming?"

"Rin…I think Skye's right." Sao admitted, looking to the ground. "Yu's growing up…She's not a little girl anymore. Maybe she is ready to have her own relationship…and help take care of the other two."

Rin stared at his brother with disbelief, and walked towards him.

"But…our promise." Rin reminded.

"I know," Sao said. "It doesn't mean we won't stop caring for her…Maybe mom and dad knew that this would happen. It could make things easier if we had another helping hand."

"I guess you're right." Rin agreed. "…Should we still go after them?" Sao nodded his head.

"At least if Yu knows how we feel now, there won't be any more of this sneaking around stuff." Sao said. "Let's go!"

- - -

Zidane and Yu arrived at a small house at the base of a lookout cliff. He knocked on the door, and within a few minutes and old man came to the door.

"Hello?" He asked. Once the door opened, Zidane and Yu could smell the aroma of coffee.

"Hiya Morrid, remember me!" Zidane asked. The old man squinted his eyes.

"Ahhh yes…the boy who got my miniature Lindblum Castle back!" The man said delightfully. "Come in, come in…I'm just about to sit down for some coffee!" Zidane and Yu followed Morrid into his small house and they all sat down at the wooden table in the center of the room. First though, Zidane placed Ray on the couch.

"So is this your little wench?" Morrid asked as he looked at Yu.

"E-excuse me?" Yu said in a shocked voice. Morrid chuckled softly.

"You found yourself a good young lad, lady." He said to Yu. "This boy…In Treno a few months ago I was at the Auction House and someone swiped my miniature Lindblum Castle that I just bought! Zidane was kind enough to bring it back for me." Then, Morrid pointed at a small replica of Lindblum Castle sitting on the mantel of the fireplace with his cane.

Zidane blushed a bit and scratched the back of his head.

"Really?" Yu asked. She stood up and inspected the small artifact. It all of Lindblum City, but it was modeled so small. "Wow…"

"So what can I do for you, m'boy?" Morrid asked Zidane.

"Well my friends sister was poisoned…" Zidane said, referring to Ray. Morrid looked over to the slumbering girl. "She needs an X-Potion, Morrid. They're so hard to find, but I think it's the only thing that can save Ray. I was wondering if you could sell me one, because I know you like collecting stuff like that."

Morrid sat quietly for a minute.

"I'll do ya one better…I owe you one Zidane." Morrid said. "I'll give it to you…it's in that drawer over there." He said, pointing his cane towards a desk at the other end of the room. "Help yourself, young lady." He said to Yu. Yu listened and went to open the drawer. She found a vial with sparkling liquid in it. "Pour it into her mouth."

Yu walked over to her younger sister.

_Please work…Please survive Ray-sama._ Yu thought in her head. She then held Ray's head up, and poured the liquid into her mouth.

"Now all we can do is wait." Morrid said. Yu patiently went and sat at the table.

"Say Morrid, can I ask you something?" Yu asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Sure." Morrid smiled.

"How come you're drinking coffee at 4 in the morning?" She asked. The old man chuckled.

"It's the best time for coffee…that's when it tastes best." He said. "Now I know for you young folks, it's awfully early. Kids these days… Well there's two beds upstairs you may use…"

"Thank you, Morrid." Zidane smiled.

- - -

**_Leo-kun's Note:_** Aw, so Ray is safe and it looks like Sao and Rin are…dare I say it?…MATURING! haha, well until the next chapter guys, c ya!


	10. Aftermath and Panic

Hi guys! Here I am, at the end of the Winter Holidays (almost) and I'm updating my story for you. Enjoy the chapter!

_-xXx That's Where You Take Me xXx-_

"Sigh…I'm exhausted." Rin complained as he fell to the ground. "Sao-kun…it's been like…a million hours and we still haven't found them!"

"We can't give up, Rin-san." Sao stated. "We're almost at the Theater District…so just a little bit further." Once they were there, they started looking around to ask where the Tantalus hideout was.

"There's like…nobody out here." Rin said as he looked around. "I guess that makes sense though, since it's four in the morning."

"Hmm…well there's someone over there." Sao observed. On the other side of the road, there was a man wearing a long black trench coat and a black top hat.

"Ehh, he's got pedophile written all over him." Rin said. "I don't think it's a good idea."

"Oh c'mon Rin, we're big boys now. If he is a pedophile, he wouldn't find any interest in us because we're not twelve…and another thing, if he tries anything it's not like we can't fight him off!"

"Oh alright." Rin replied as he hesitated. Then, the two boys walked towards the mysterious man.

"H-hey…do you know where the group Tantalus is…?" Sao asked hesitantly. The man turned to the two boys.

"Why, yes…That Zidane Tribal just mugged me a few hours ago." The man said.

"Mugged you?" Sao asked loudly. "Where is he now? Did he have two girls with him?"

"Yes…yes he did. It looked like he hurt the youngest one…took them both away somewhere. I tried helping the girls, but that's when he mugged me." The man replied. "If you want to come with me, I'll show you where the Tantalus Hideout is…"

"Gulp…N-no…no we can find it on our own. Thank you though!" Rin replied as he pulled his brother away from the man. Once they were out of hearing distance, Sao freaked out.

"What are you doing? He was going to help us!" Sao yelled. "Didn't you hear him? Zidane took Ray-sama and Yu-chan somewhere."

"He could've been lying." Rin noted.

"Sigh…but what if he wasn't."

"I just have a feeling he was…"

"Well let's go find Ruby." Sao suggested. "She'll probably know what's up."

"We still need to know where the Tantalus hideout is!" Rin reminded. "She's part of them, remember?" Sao rolled his eyes.

"oh the technicalities…" Sao sighed.

- - -

The room where Zidane and Yu slept was filled with the soft light of the rising sun. He stared across the room to the other bed, where a slumbering Yu slept peacefully. Her soft breathing filled the room. He was glad to have helped her and her sister. Yu was different than his other girlfriends; he felt something more to her.

"OK GUYS TIME TO GET UP AND GO!" A loud voice announced as the wooden door to the room swung open. Zidane soon saw the red haired, pigtailed Ray standing there looking a bit impatient. "It's 7am! We have to get back before Sao-kun and Rin-san notice that we were gone!"

"Ooh…no Sao, I can't get up…Let me sleep a bit longer." Yu mumbled. She was obviously sleep talking. Her eyes immediately fluttered open and she soon remembered where she was. "What time is it?...Ray-sama! You're better!"

"Yeah, of course I am!" Ray replied confidently. "Why wouldn't I be? I _am_ great, and strong, and beautiful, and-"

"OK we get the point." Yu interrupted. "The point is, I've only had three hours of sleep and I need more…" She said, dropping her head back onto her pillow. Ray jumped on her sister's bed.

"No! You can sleep when we get back. We have to find a way home _now_!"

"Ray has a point, Yu." Zidane stated. "I don't think there are any cargo ships heading to Lindblum today. That means we have to walk to the South Gate, and then take the lift there."

"Ohh, that sounds fun!" Ray replied.

"But we won't be heading back to Lindblum just yet…" Zidane said. Ray's eyes went wide and she looked at the blonde haired boy. "Our play is in Treno tomorrow. Why don't we just go straight there?" Zidane asked. "It'll save us a trip…and money."

"That sounds fine." Yu agreed.

"But…but…but…" Ray repeated. "Oh boy, my brothers are gonna kill me."

"Don't worry about it." Zidane assured. "Everything will be taken care of."

"Will the others know we're there?" Yu asked. Zidane just shrugged at the statement.

"I dunno…it doesn't matter though. Once they're there, they'll see us." Zidane replied.

"I can't believe how easy going your boyfriend is, Yu-chan." Ray said. Zidane laughed.

"Let's get going." He said. The three teenagers then went downstairs to enjoy a nice cup of fresh, hot coffee with Morrid.

- - -

"I FOUND IT!" Sao yelled proudly as he ran up to his brother.

"Found what?" Rin asked, who was a bit irritated that he was interrupted from looking through garbage bins for Tantalus garbage.

"I found Tantalus hideout." Sao announced. "And NOT with the help of garbage with their names on it…"

The two boys ran down the street and soon arrived in front of an old clock tower that looked a bit rundown.

"…in here?" Rin asked. "I always thought that these guys were high maintenance rich stiffs." Sao just ignored his brother and banged on the door. Within a few minutes, a big man with a scruffy beard came to the door.

"Wha?" He asked gruffly as he stared at the two teenage boys. Rin's eyes were wide and he pushed his brother in front of him to talk.

"Uhh…" Sao started, sounding off guard. "Is Ruby here?"

"Ruby?" The man asked. "ACHOO! Just a sec." After a minute, a girl came to the door with light blonde hair.

"Hey darlin'. What are you doin' here so early in the mornin'?" Ruby asked.

"Hey Ruby, do you know where our sister is?" Sao asked quickly. "She hasn't been home all night. And I heard that Zidane took her and Ray somewhere."

"Oh really?" Ruby asked, sounding a bit concerned. "I have no idea where they are hun, but if they're with Zidane, they're sure to be safe." She observed.

"We have to go find them." Sao said determined. "We have to. Do you have any idea where they would have went?"

"Not the foggiest idea, dear." Ruby said truthfully. "You might wanna try asking Blank. He's Zidane's best friend. He'll probably know."

"Where is he?" Rin asked.

"Umm I'm not sure. But he left this note…" Ruby said, pulling out a piece of paper from her pocket.

_Blank,  
I've taken Yu to Dali. Her sister is injured and needs help…I'll meet you guys in Treno for the show.  
__-Zidane-_

"Ray-sama's hurt?" Rin asked.

"Where are they now!" Sao asked Ruby angrily.

"They're gonna be fine dear." Ruby assured again.

"No! Ray's hurt. She's our sister. We can look after her…Not some half assed punk." Sao said. "C'mon Rin. We have to get Skye. We're going to Dali." With that, the two boys hurried away from the Theater District to their home.

"Oh boy…" Ruby sighed. "Yu told me they overreacted…but I didn't think it was this bad."

- - -

**_Leo-kun's Note:_** Oh wow, it's been like a month since I updated this story…and it's been three days since I started this chapter. Sorry it took so long. Well, school's back in which SUCKS! But that's the way life goes. R&R c ya l8er!


	11. The South Gate

Well, Leo-kun's bad at Math…It's my third time taking Math 10 and I'm in grade 11! Ah well, on with the story!

_-xXx That's Where You Take Me xXx-_

There was nothing but clear blue skies above Zidane, Yu, and Ray's heads as they strolled down the green grassy fields outside of Dali.

"That Morrid sure is a nice man." Yu commented. Ray nodded her head happily. Her mouth was full of rice balls and she couldn't talk so she just shook her head. Yu sighed at her piggish sister.

"Gulp…and he gave us all this FOOD!" She yelled happily, referring to a brown sack she was carrying over her back. "Man, I LOVE food…I'd probably die without it."

"Umm you would die without it, since you need food to survive." Zidane commented. Ray suddenly went quiet as her cheeks turned red and Yu laughed.

"Ohh, my adorable chibi Ray-sama!" Yu commented as she nuggied her sister's head.

"STOP IT YU-CHAN! AHH…YOU'RE BECOMING MORE AND MORE LIKE SAO AND RIN EVERY DAY!" Ray pleaded.

"Guys look! We're close to the South Gate!" Zidane yelled as he pointed ahead of them. In a short distance there was an arc with a gate. "C'mon, we're almost there."

"Look at that creepy place…" Ray stated as she looked up the mountain slope to an opening to a cavern. Cold wind and snow blew out of the opening.

"Isn't that the Ice Cavern!" Yu asked. Zidane nodded his head. "Aw man, I've heard of that place! There's supposed to be beautiful snowy white flowers and plants in that cave… covered in frost."

"Yeah, and also deadly wolves and snow beasts." Zidane added. "I don't think you wanna go in there just yet."

"Nope, definitely NOT!" Ray answered for her older sister. "C'mon guys, let's hurry! I can't bare the thought of leaving Skye-chan home alone with our psycho brothers…" The three laughed and then broke into a run to the Southern Gate.

- - -

"…How do you plan on getting to Dali?" Rin asked his brother as they stood in the busy morning streets of Lindblum. Sao shrugged.

"Wait! I have an idea…C'mon we're going to the inn!" Sao announced. His brother only sighed. Of course Sao wanted to go to the Inn, Itsuki was there…

Once they got there, the two boys ran up to the counter and started talking really fast. The man looked nervously at the two boys.

"Uhh…Itsuki is upstairs!" He yelled. He couldn't understand what they were saying, and was just assuming that they were looking for his niece, Itsuki, like they always were. Sao and Rin stared at each other and blinked.

"Ok…" Sao started, and then the two boys walked up the stairs to Itsuki's room. Sao started banging on the door really loud with his fist. "ITSU-CHAN, ITSU-CHAN, ITSU-" He then stopped as the door opened.

"Shut up you goon!" Itsuki cursed quietly. "We've got customers who are still sleeping."

"Oh uhh…sorry." Sao said, scratching the back of his head. "Itsu-chan, we need your help. Some creep kidnapped our sisters and took them to Dali, and we need to rescue them!"

"Sigh…I doubt he's a creep." Rin added. "…But we still wanna go and make sure they're ok."

"And what do you want me to do about it?" Itsuki asked.

"Umm…doesn't your dad have like a bunch of passes to get to the South Gate from here?" Sao asked. "If we could borrow them and then just walk to Dali from there…I promise I'll do ANYTHING for you!"

"Sorry, he doesn't have them anymore." Itsuki replied. The two brothers sighed and looked down to the ground. "Ohh fine, I guess I'll help you guys out." They immediately looked up and grinned. "…But I wanna be back before dinner!"

Then she shut the door to her room, and the three went downstairs to prepare for their adventure.

- - -

"Wow, this place is so cool!" Yu said with glimmering eyes. They were finally at the South Gate and there were little shops scattered throughout the small area and people from Alexandria, Lindblum, Treno, and Dali all wandering around.

"GIFT SHOP! GIFT SHOP!" Ray announced, sounding like a radar sensor. The two girls ran towards one of the stores. Zidane looked to the ground and sighed.

"Girls, come on! We're gonna miss the ride to the Summit Station." Zidane called out.

"Aww…alright." Ray agreed hesitantly. "Gotta stay focused! Poor Skye is probably dying right now because she's worried sick…"

"Yeah, and Sao and Rin are having aneurysms." Yu added.

- - -

**_Leo-kun's Note:_** There's Chapter 11 for ya! Sorry its short, but BE HAPPY I UPDATED DAMMIT! Lol. Uhhh well until the next chapter! There's probably only gonna be about 3-4 more chapters left…I need to end this one sooner or later. I have like a million other story ideas, eh Jen! Haha, and I'm also working on a story on Fictionpress that I'm kind of neglecting. Egh…anyways R&R!


	12. Rendezvous At the Summit Station

AHHH IM HALFWAY DONE MY SECOND WEEK OF SPRING BREAK! –dies- I dun' want it to end! Ah well…heres a special treat for all you lucky bastards xD

_-xXx That's Where You Take Me xXx-_

Sao, Rin, and Itsuki were walking down the streets of the Business District together trying to figure out where people went to get an airship.

"I can't believe this!" Itsuki cursed. "We live in the CAPITAL OF AIRSHIPS and we don't even know where to hitch a ride!"

"Hmm…well don't they go to the castle to board the airships?" Rin asked. "I remember one time I had to go repair one there…"

"OH YEAH!" Sao said. "Good job Rin-san!" Rin had a proud look on his face and the three friends ran to the air cabs for a ride to the Lindblum Castle.

- - -

The Tantalus Hideout was quieter than a graveyard until Baku came storming in.

"C'mon everyone! We're heading off to Treno RIGHT NOW!" He announced. There were a few groans coming from the other members of the Theater Group.

"Ahh…why so early…" Cinna groaned. "Zidane and Yu aren't even back yet."

"Well we're meeting them there." Baku replied. "Now get your lazy asses out of bed!"

Eventually, everyone was up and they departed for Treno.

- - -

"I can't believe this!" Ray said with excitement on her face. They were riding the lift to the Summit Station and Ray was looking out the window. "Look how beautiful the world is from up here!" Yu was sitting beside her and let out a gentle smile. Zidane, who was sitting across from them with his arms spread across the bench chuckled a bit.

"Oh this is nothing!" He replied. "Wait until you see the view from our airship, the Prima Vista. It's a million times better than this!"

"Really!" Ray looked at him with wide eyes. Zidane nodded his head matter-of-factly. "Yu…you're so quiet."

"Huh? Oh I'm fine…" Yu answered, sounding a bit distracted. "I'm just a bit nervous because this will be my first play…ya know."

"You will do fine. I promise." Zidane smiled.

"Yeah! And I'm gonna have a front row seat to watch ya!" Ray said happily. "…I wonder if Sao and Rin are gonna be there."

"Ehh don't talk about them!" Yu groaned. "Well…it would be special if my two brothers came to my first show. And Skye too… But I don't see how they'd even manage to get to Treno."

"Who knows." Zidane replied. "Besides, the play is only half the job." Yu and Ray looked at him with puzzled eyes.

"Whadd'ya mean?" Yu asked.

"Well, while we're performing for the nobles…They'll be so distracted by the play that we can sneak right into the Auction House and take back our mini Prima Vista that that brat Lowell stole and took there for money."

"How are you gonna manage _that_?" Ray asked. Zidane shrugged.

"That's what the boss is gonna figure out and tell us!"

- - -

"ONE AIRSHIP TO TRENO PLEASE!" Sao asked the ticket master. Itsuki sighed and slapped herself in the forehead.

"Let me handle this Leo-kun…" she said as she pushed him out of the way. "Hello…three tickets to the Summit Station please…" The person smiled and nodded her head. Itsuki gave her the passes that she found from her father and they got three tickets.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" A demanding voice from behind the three figures called out. Rin turned around to see none other than Skye standing there wearing a frown and her hands on her hips. It was Skye.

"Skye-chan!" Sao called out. "What're you doing here?"

"The better question is: What are YOU doing here? And where's my dinner? And how come you guys have been out all night? And where's my sisters!" She asked.

_Wow…I don't think I've ever seen Skye-chan this mad before…_ Rin whispered to Sao. Sao nodded his head in agreement.

"WELL!" She asked.

"Excuse me…the Airship to the Summit Station is departing-" The woman started.

"Aw crap…" Sao sighed. "Can we get another ticket for my sister please?" He asked.

"Oooh a ticket! Where are we going?" Skye asked.

"C'mon!" Rin said grabbing her hand. "We'll explain while we're on the airship." Then the four ran to catch their flight.

- - -

The sky was a nice blue color with no cloud to be seen at the top of the mountain where the Summit Station resided. It was almost lunchtime, Yu could tell by the growl in her stomach.

"I'm starving…" She muttered as she held onto her stomach.

"Well you're in luck." Zidane smiled as the three walked into a big building. "Because this is the Summit Station's restaurant! It has the best food on the whole Mist Continent!" He announced matter-of-factly.

"YEAH BONUS!" Ray yelled as she ran inside and scanned the menu with her eyes.

"Just don't buy anything too expensive-" Zidane started but was interrupted.

"Hi! I want the Spectacular Sushi Special…the Trippple Chocolate Icecream, the Glyshaal Pickle Soup, umm…" Ray yelled over the counter.

Yu shrugged her shoulders as she stared at Zidane.

- - -

"Wow…" That was all Skye could say after Sao and Rin told her the whole story of Yu and what had happened. She and Itsuki were sitting on a bench in the airship, and Sao and Rin sat on the one across from them. "So is she gonna be in BIG TROUBLE once you find them, Sao-kun?"

"No…" Sao replied as he looked out the window. "I guess it's time for Yu to make her own decisions…She can't have us breathing down her neck for the rest of her life."

Itsuki stared at her friend and let out a soft smile when she heard him say that.

"…I just hope that they're alright." Sao continued. "That's the real reason why we're going."

"…" Rin was quiet and didn't know what to say. "Say…it's lunchtime and I'm STARVING. When are we gonna get to the Summit Station? I heard that their restaurant has better food then Mamoru's Diner!"

"Nah! That's IMPOSSIBLE." Skye replied.

"HOW MUCH DO YOU WANNA BET!" Rin yelled.

"HOW MUCH DO YOU GOT!" Skye yelled back.

"Attention everyone!" The conductor announced. "We are now at the Summit Station, everyone departing for Treno or Dali, this is your stop. If you are continuing to Alexandria, we are having a short break and the airship will be leaving in Half an hour."

"YES WE'RE THERE!" Rin said excitedly. Then he and Skye raced out of the Airship to get to the restaurant.

"Sao-kun…" Itsuki said softly as she and Sao stood up and were about to walk out. "That was very mature of what you said about your sister. It's hard to believe…but you're growing up!" Sao cracked a smile and the two walked off the airship together, hand in hand.

Once they entered the building, they saw Rin and Skye fighting at the counter where you ordered food.

"NO YOU'RE NOT GETTING THE ICE CREAM! THAT'S NOT PROPER LUNCH!" Rin yelled to his younger sister.

"BIGHT ME! I WANT ICE CREAM AND I WANT IT NOW!" Skye yelled back. Sao sighed and walked up to the two.

"Shut UP!" He ordered as he cuffed both of them across the head. Rin fell to the ground and Skye just frowned.

"It's not fair…Ray-sama's eating ice cream for lunch, so why can't I?" Skye asked as she pointed to the table where Zidane, Yu, and Ray all sat. Zidane was laughing, Ray was staring at her family with wide eyes, and Yu buried her face in her hands because she was embarrassed. "…Wait a sec…Ray?" Skye immediately stopped.

"YU-CHAN! RAY-SAMA!" She screamed happily as she ran up to her two sisters.

Sao stared at them with wide eyes and then immediately got a frown on his face.

"That no-good-monkey-tailed-good-for-nothing-" He started marching towards Zidane but felt a tug on his arm. "huh?" He turned his head and saw Itsuki grabbing his arm.

"Sao-kun…calm down…remember what you said on the airship? Yu-chan's old enough to make her own decisions now…" Itsuki reminded. Her soft eyes stared into Sao's.

"…" Sao didn't know what to say. "…Okay." Itsuki grinned and let go of his arm. They then walked to the table where everyone else was, except for Rin, who was still passed out on the ground from when Sao hit him across the head.

Everyone seemed to be happy. Zidane was laughing, and Skye was all snug between her two sisters with an arm around each of them. When Sao walked up to them, they all went silent.

"…I'm glad you're okay Yu-chan and Ray-sama." Sao said quietly. Yu smiled. "…And thank you, Zidane for looking after them." He replied. Then they sat down and all enjoyed lunch together.

- - -

Once everyone was done eating, they all sat around and talked with each other.

"Well…I guess we should be heading back to Lindblum now." Sao said to Itsuki. "…Since you wanna be home in time for dinner." Yu looked down at the table sadly.

"…Sao-kun?" Yu asked. "…Won't you come to the play? …It's my first one…and I want you to be a part of it."

"Yeah! Let's go Sao." Itsuki said. "It'll be fun."

"YEAH! CAN WE? CAN WE?" Ray and Skye chimed together at the same time.

"…Alright! Let's do it." Sao agreed. "We should get going then, the Cable Car to the way to Treno is leaving right away." So everyone got up and headed out to the Cable Car docking. Sao walked past Rin, who was still passed out on the ground. "Sigh…you're so lazy." He then picked his brother up and carried him out to the Cable Car.

- - -

Rin awoke on the cable car and saw everyone sitting together.

"Huh…what happened?" He asked. "Boy I'm hungry…hey! I DIDN'T GET MY LUNCH!"

- - -

**_Leo-kun's Note:_** Yay! Another chapter finished! Hope ya guys like this one please REVIEW :D …well, till the next chapter, AUREVOIR


	13. Silver Springs

Dum-dee-doo…Hello there, here is the wonderful next chapter for you beautiful people!

_-xXx That's Where You Take Me xXx-_

The seven friends found themselves standing in front of a huge barred gate with a big "T" on it. On the other side, they could see dazzling lights shining off buildings.

"Well here we are!" Zidane announced. "The city of nobles…Treno!" The others gasped in awe. None of them had seen anything so beautiful.

"Why is it so dark out though?" Rin asked as he looked at his watch. "Apparently it's only 2:00 pm!"

"You can be such an idiot sometimes, Rin-san!" Sao grumbled as he cuffed his brother across his head. "…It's 2:00 AM!"

"Actually you're both wrong." Itsuki interrupted. They both stared at her. "Being as Treno is at such a high altitude, the area on Gaia that it is located on is always night. That's just the way it is. Kind of like how it's always raining in Burmecia." She explained matter-of-factly. Sao's eyes turned into hearts.

"…Sigh…she's so smart…IT'S SO KAWAII!" He squealed at the top of his lungs.

"C'mon! Let's go find the inn!" Skye said excitedly. She and Ray then ran off down the street.

"Be careful while you're wondering around town though!" Zidane warned. "There are a lot of thugs and punks here…they may just pick pocket you."

"Oh my god, are you serious!" Sao said. "YOU TWO STAY CLOSE TO RIN AND I!" He yelled as he ran after his sisters. Itsuki and Rin followed close behind. Just as Yu was about to walk through the gates, she felt a gentle tug on her arm.

"Wha-?" She asked. She then found her eyes trailing up the arm into the owner's eyes. It was Zidane. She couldn't take herself away from his beautiful eyes. She wanted to melt right then and there.

"Before we go in…there's a place I want to show you." He smiled.

"Ok." Yu replied. The two left the gate entrance and started following a dirt path. Hand in hand, they slowly walked. Zidane stared at her beautiful face, which was highlighted by the moonlight.

"So where are we going?" Yu asked.

"…It's so beautiful…" Zidane mumbled as he gazed at her. She looked at him puzzled. "Hehe…The place we're going…it's beautiful." Soon they arrived outside a few yards of forest.

"…A forest? You wanted to show me a forest?" She asked sounding confused.

"No, no, no…It's what's in the forest that I want to show you." Zidane replied. He took her hand and they went into the trees.

- - -

Sao, Rin, Skye, Ray, and Itsuki were wandering down the streets together.

"Sigh…this place is so…romantic." Itsuki sighed as she looked around. They were in front of a huge auction house. "Let's go to an auction!"

"The next one isn't till 10 pm…" Rin stated as he looked at the schedule posted by the door. "And we'll be watching Yu-chan's performance at that time…"

"Speaking of Yu-chan…where is she?" Ray asked as she looked around.

"Oh she's probably off with Ziddy-kun somewhere." Skye replied.

"Sigh…it's so weird letting her go off on her own." Sao said. "She's growing up." Itsuki hugged Sao's arm.

"Well you're growing up too Sao-kun." She said as she mulled her head into his arm. "…In some ways anyway." Sao got a big grin on his face.

"We need to find that damn Inn!" Rin yelled. "But whenever we ask someone, they give us the wrong directions…"

- - -

Zidane and Yu walked through the forest and were now outside the entrance of a cave. Inside they could hear the sound of running water.

"What is this place?" Yu asked Zidane. Zidane smiled and led her into the dwelling. They were on the top of a cliff and the cave sparkled. There was a small waterfall that led down to a pool of water, where mist floated softly above. "…It smells so fresh and good."

Zidane smiled.

"I thought you would like it. Being a city girl, you never really got to experience something like this…have you?" Zidane smiled.

"No…not really." Yu admitted. She almost felt embarrassed. Ahead of them was a bridge, which sat above the pond. The two walked across it. Yu was a bit nervous, because the bridge was rocking back and fourth.

"Hehe don't worry. You won't fall." Zidane assured. "And if you do, I'll catch you." A slight feeling of butterflies filled Yu's stomach with those words. Once they were across the bridge they went down a hill and sat in front of the small pond of water.

"Try the water…It's way better than the city water." He suggested. Yu bent over and cupped her hands together. She could feel the cold water running between her fingers and gather in her palms. She immediately lifted it up to her mouth, so she wouldn't drop it.

"…It's so sweet!" She said. "I love it!" She then put her hands back in for another sip.

"That's spring water for ya…" Zidane said as he sat back and looked at the white waterfall. It was splashing off the rocks. Soon, Yu sat back and joined him. He put his arm around her and they stared at the misty water and waterfall together.

"…Shouldn't we be heading back soon? The others might be getting worried, and Tantalus will be showing up soon." Yu said.

"Just relax. Don't worry about everything else…This is our time now." Zidane said in a mellow tone. His voice made Yu so relaxed, and she felt her eyes start to get heavy.

"Zidane…"

He then locked his lips with hers and held it for a while. Once they released Yu breathed heavily. She then felt herself falling back onto the ground, and Zidane embracing her into another kiss.

- - -

"So I wonder when this PLAY is supposed to start." Sao said impatiently. They finally found their way to the inn. It was on the poorer side of town, and all the beds were in one room. The only thing separating them from the main desk office was a set of stairs.

"I still can't believe this place is an inn." Itsuki said, eying the area. "It's so small…and there's only one room…and we don't even get private bathrooms."

"Well…this does look like the poorer area of town. Like, the slums." Rin noted as he looked out the window and saw the run down houses.

"Well I think this place is comfortable!" Skye said, all snug in her bed.

"…And homie." Ray admired.

"Yeah well don't get too comfortable…" Sao reminded. "We still have to go to Yu's play…which I STILL don't know what time it's at!"

"Oh Sao-kun…calm down and take a breather for a minute." Itsuki said as she rolled her eyes.

- - -

**_Leo-kun's Note:_** Well there ya have it, chapter 13. STAY TUNED for the last two chapters! Which should be up shortly. R&R:)


	14. The Performance

Ahh…it's a beautiful, sunny Sunday afternoon…perfect for writing… -gazes out the window and listens to birds chirp-

Jenn: "Ahem!" T.T

Leo: O.O "Hehehe…ON WITH THE CHAPTER!"

_-xXx That's Where You Take Me xXx-_

"YOU LAZY HEAD SLEEPY BUMS WHY ARE YOU IN BED!" Skye screamed as she ran into the inn. She saw Sao and Rin both fast asleep.

"H-huh?" Sao asked as he sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"The show's going to start any minute! Follow me!" Skye said excitedly. Sao nodded his head and got up.

"B-but Maeru…I don't wanna go to Sunday School…" Rin said in his sleep.

"…Baka!" Sao cursed. He then grabbed his brother's leg and pulled him out of the bed.

"I'M UP!" Rin screamed.

Then the two brothers followed their sister out of the inn and through the dark streets of Treno.

- - -

"So is everyone here?" Baku asked. He and the rest of Tantalus were sitting around a round table in their theatre ship, the Prima Vista.

"Yeah darlin' we're all here." Ruby answered.

"OK. We go on in five minutes! Let's give these nobles of Treno a show they're never going to forget." Baku announced.

"When are we going to be sneaking into the Auction House?" Marcus asked. "We have to do it at a time where we won't be getting caught."

"Right." Baku answered. "Marcus…you, Cinna, and Blank get Une's Mirror while Yu is doing her song at the end of the play.

"S-song?" Yu suddenly squeaked. "What song?"

"It's part of the play, Yu-chan." Zidane smiled. "Don't worry, you will do great. I wrote the song…especially for you." He then handed Yu a piece of paper and her eyes scanned the sheet. She let out a soft smile at Zidane and he smiled back.

"Alright so it's settled!" Baku exclaimed. "Once Zidane says his line before Yu starts her song, Marcus, that will be your queue to take your party off the Prima Vista and into the Auction House. It won't be too difficult, seeing we are flying right above it. There's a rope leading from the Prima Vista to the roof of the Auction House."

"Right!" Marcus, Cinna, and Blank said in unison.

- - -

Sao scanned the crowd of nobles for a few empty seats for himself and his friends. He eventually found some, in the very middle of the third row.

"Excuse me…pardon me…sorry…coming through…MOVE IT FATTY!" He said as he slide his way between the people and chairs. Everyone let out a complaint as he and the rest of the teenagers went through. Finally, they all had their seat. "Sigh…isn't this romantic!" Sao sighed happily as he turned to the seat beside him. He was expecting to see Itsuki, but Rin was sitting there staring at him with wide eyes.

"…"

"…"

"…I guess so…" Rin replied, sounding confused.

"Ohhh you are getting on my nerves tonight, Rin-san!" Sao yelled frustrated.

"Sao-kun shh! The show's starting!" Ray said, pointing up to the Prima Vista. Everyone went silent, and they saw a man step out onto the stage.

"Ladies and Gentlemen…Lords and Ladies of Treno…Please welcome our band of Theatre Troupers, Tantalus, as we perform our hit play _Heaven Tonight_!" With that, the crowd went wild as everyone applauded and cheered.

The lights went out, which signaled the crowd to hush. Then when the lights came back on, everyone could see Yu standing on the stage.

"THERE SHE IS…YU-CHAN, YU-CHAN!" Ray called out. Sao grabbed hold of his wild sister and sat her down and covered her mouth with his hand.

"Oh what a lovely night!" Yu called out on the stage. "I cannot wait for my beloved Gerald to arrive…We will go horse back riding until the sun comes up."

"M'lady…" A woman with a funny accent said as she walked onto the stage. It was Ruby. "I have terrible news about your beloved…"

"What is this burden that befalls me on this starry peaceful night?" Yu asked.

"Lord Gerald has died…His ship sank on his way back from the Outer Continent." Ruby told her.

"No…No this can't be!"

(One Hour Later)

Itsuki was sitting at the edge of her seat as tissues and Kleenex surrounded her feet on the floor. Her eyes were filled up with tears. Ray ended up falling asleep, and Skye was only paying attention to the scenes that Yu showed up in. Rin was making funny remarks about how Itsuki was crying, even though she always tries to come across as a tough girl, while Sao tried ignoring his brother.

"Alas…the ghost of my beloved Gerald returns to me one last time." Yu states. Zidane then appeared on stage wearing white clothes.

"My darling Cornella," Zidane stated. His voice sounded as an echo. "I must go onto the other side now…Too long have I lingered in this world since my death…only to see your beautiful face. Please, you must move on…And always know that I will be waiting for you. I will always love you."

With that, Zidane started floating away.

"Whoa! How'd they do that!" Rin whispered aloud.

"Goodbye my beloved Gerald! I will never forget you!" Yu called out as Zidane disappeared.

"M'lady…" Ruby said, walking back onto the stage. "Please remember that even though Gerald is gone, you're not alone. That special someone is still watching over you."

Yu stared at Ruby with her huge eyes. That line reminded Yu of her mother. This is the part where she's supposed to sing the song Zidane composed for her.

Yu took in a deep breath as she heart the music start up.

_I found myself today  
__Oh, I found myself and ran away  
__Something pulled me back  
__A voice of reason I forgot I had_

_All I know is you're not here to say  
__What you always used to say  
__But it's written in the sky tonight_

_So I won't give up  
__No I won't break down  
__Sooner than it seems life turns around  
__And I will be strong  
__Even if it all goes wrong_

_When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe  
__Someone's watching over me_

_I've seen that ray of light  
__And it's shining on my destiny  
__Shining all the time  
__And I won't be afraid  
__To follow everywhere it's taken me_

_All I know is yesterday is gone  
__And right now I belong  
__To this moment  
__To my dreams_

_So I won't give up  
__No I won't break down  
__Sooner than it seems life turns around  
__And I will be strong  
__Even if it all goes wrong_

_When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe  
__Someone's watching over me_

_It doesn't matter what people say  
__And it doesn't matter how long it takes  
__Believe in yourself and you'll fly high  
__And it only matters how true you are  
__Be true to yourself, and follow your heart_

_So I won't give up  
__No I won't break down  
__Sooner than it seems life turns around  
__And I will be strong  
__Even if it all goes wrong  
__  
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe…  
__  
That I won't give up  
__No I won't break down  
__Sooner than it seems life turns around  
__And I will be strong  
__Even when it all goes wrong_

_When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe…  
__That someone's watching over…  
__Someone's watching over…  
__Someone's watching over me_

…_Someone's watching over me._

With those last words, the instruments stopped and Yu bowed her head. The lights shut off and she could feel tears streaming down her face. In front of her she could hear the audience going wild.

In the crowd, Sao sat there with a smile on his face.

"Rin-san…she hasn't forgotten." Sao said to his brother.

"No…we did good. Even though she's growing up…she still knows what we taught her." Rin agreed.

(Meanwhile…)

Blank and Marcus were snooping around the Auction House when they heard the crowd outside going wild. Blank looked out one of the windows.

"Seems like they loved Yu's performance…" Blank noted as he stared out into the crowd.

"Of course they did! I guess Zidane wrote that song for her after their first date…" Marcus replied.

"Hehe, who would've thought good ol' Zidane would finally find someone that he thinks of more than their chest?"

"Okay I found it!" Marcus noted. "Let's get going!" Blank nodded his head and the two headed out of the Auction House and out through one of the sky scrapers where they entered.

Outside stood Cinna, who was watching to make sure no one was coming in. He was balling his eyes out.

"…Bwahahahawaha! That song was so beautiful!" He cried.

- - -

Zidane ran up to Yu as soon as the lights went out and picked her up and swung her around his arms.

"Yu-chan! That was fabulous!"

"Ziddy-kun…that song…" Yu replied, not able to find her words.

"I wrote it after we went to that church that day." Zidane replied. "You opened my eyes Yu, you made me start to believe something else is in this world."

"Oh Ziddy-kun…"

"Alright love birds, get ready for the encore!" Ruby stated. Then, Blank, Cinna, and Marcus entered the stage. Everyone grabbed each other's hand, while Yu was in the middle of all of them. Then the lights went back on, and everyone raised each other's hands and released a dramatic bow.

Yu looked into the audience, and saw her two brothers and sisters and Itsuki. They all stared up at her with a proud smile. Sao nodded his head at her, and she nodded her head back. Then she fell back down into another bow.

- - -

**_Leo-kun's Note:_** Aww well that was kinda touching eh? Heehee…Well I'm proud of it! STAY TUNED FOR THE VERY LAST CHAPTER! R&R! OH! And the song I used in this chapter is "Someone's Watching Over Me" by Hilary Duff.


	15. All Things Fall Into Place

Humm well…nine months later, I'm finally done with this story! I must say, even though it took quite a while to work on…it was pretty fun! And I want to thank everyone who reviewed it and like it! Anyway…on with the FINAL CHAPTER!

Leo: "DUN DUN DUN!"

Jenn: "Baka…"

Leo: ;.;

_-xXx That's Where You Take Me xXx-_

The rain poured down hard from the skies of Lindblum. The room was quiet, and a young woman was lying on a bed in the middle of the room. She was surrounded by her friends.

Suddenly the door cracked open and everyone turned their heads to see Itsuki walking in with a bowl of warm water and a white cloth. She was soon followed by Maeru.

"Is Yu-chan gonna be okay?" Ray asked her brother as she looked up to him. Sao looked down and patted his sister on the head.

"Of course," Sao replied. "Yu-chan is strong…"

Suddenly, lightning filled the room and Yu let out a cry.

"It's time!" Itsuki announced. "Everyone get out…" With that Sao, Rin, Skye, Ray, and all the members of Tantalus headed out the door. Everyone left except for Zidane, who was sitting on a stool in front of the bed, gazing at his lover.

"Maeru! Don't leave! I need your help." Itsuki called. Maeru turned her head and laughed nervously.

"Hehe..oh yeah." Maeru replied, scratching the back of her head.

"Zidane…we need to start now." Itsuki said softly as she touched her friend's shoulder.

"Let me stay and help…"

- - -

Ray and Skye were staring out the window as raindrops dripped down and made patterns. Sao and Rin sat on a few chairs.

"Lightning turns me on…" Rin exclaimed.

"No kidding!" Sao smirked. The two girls turned their heads and looked blankly at their brothers.

"Ehehehehe…" They both said.

"I wonder how much longer it'll be." Ruby said as she stared at the door.

"I know! I'm getting so impatient!" Ray answered eagerly.

Seconds later, the door opened to reveal Maeru with a big smile on her face. Everyone looked up and waited for the words.

"…It's a girl!"

- - -

Zidane leaned over Yu who was still lying on the bed. They were both looking at the small sleeping infant who was wrapped in a white towel. Yu smiled and then gazed into Zidane's eyes.

"What should we name her?" She asked.

"Hmm…What about _Ayumi?_" Zidane suggested. Yu's eyes widened. Ayumi…the name of her mother.

She smiled and looked back down at the baby.

"Welcome to this world, Ayumi…" She whispered.

She then looked back at Zidane and they embraced each other in a kiss.

_In love, in no belief  
__Never found inside of me  
__Built these walls up so high  
__Needed my room to breathe_

_Oh baby, oh baby  
__You tear them down  
__Can't believe  
__You've changed my mind  
__  
Oh baby, oh baby  
__I saw your smile  
__Stay with me a while_

_All things fall in to place  
__My heart, it feels so safe  
__You are my melody  
__That's where you take me_

_With you I get so high  
__Lost in the crystal sky  
__You are this melody  
__That's where you take me_

_I never fell before  
__How did you find my door?  
__The key up to my soul  
__To you forever more_

_Oh baby, oh baby  
__You make me rise  
__And never did __I once think twice_

_Oh baby, oh baby  
__You make me smile  
__Stay with me a while_

_All things fall in to place  
__My heart, it feels so safe  
__You are my melody  
__That's where you take me_

_With you I get so high  
__Lost in the crystal sky  
__You are this melody  
__That's where you take me_

_Afraid to let it all inside  
__Now I wanna hear you'll s__tay with me a while  
__Stay with me a while_

_That's where you take me_

_All things fall in to place  
__My heart, it feels so safe  
__You are my melody  
__That's where you take me_

_With you I get so high  
__Lost in the crystal sky  
__You are this melody  
__That's where you take me_

**THE END**


	16. Epilogue

Hey there my lovely readers! I know I finished this story a while ago, but I just got inspired to write this sort of "Aftermath" or "Epilogue" to bridge it with it's sequel, _Convicted Rose_ by 0JennxYukina0 over on Fictionpress. (Good luck, sis! I'm honored to pass this story onto you!)

_-xXx That's Where You Take Me xXx-_

Zidane paced back and forth outside of the Tantalus Hideout with a nervous look on his face. His head poked up as soon as the door opened, only to reveal Ruby and Ray walking out. Ray's eyes filled with tears as she looked at Zidane, then she ran down the street.

Zidane turned to Ruby. She smiled sadly as she gazed at the concern in his eyes.

"She's ready to see ya now, darlin'." Ruby said softly. "I'd better go after Ray."

Zidane pushed his way through the door, only to see the Minako siblings standing around a bed. Rin was comforting a weeping Skye, as Sao sat beside the bed with a serious look on his face.

"Zidane is here, Yu-chan…" Sao quietly announced to his sister, who was laying in the bed. She grabbed his hand tightly.

"Thank you, nii-san." Yu said in a weak voice. "…for everything." Sao squeezed his younger sister's hand tightly before he stood up and met Zidane eye to eye. It was the first sympathetic look the two had ever shared.

With that, Yu's siblings went outside.

"Ziddy-kun…" Yu's weak voice summoned. "I-I'm sorry I'm not stronger."

"Don't be silly, Yu-chan." Zidane said as he bent down on his knees beside the bed. "You're gonna get better, and we're gonna raise Ayumi together!" He looked down to see their daughter, wrapped up in a pink blanket. Yu was caressing her with one arm, as she lay asleep.

"I-I don't think so…" Yu replied. "The doctor said I popped a blood vessel in my brain when giving birth." Her voice was weak as she struggled to talk. "I have an aneurysm."

Zidane lowered his head.

"You can't leave me…I can't do this alone." Zidane said.

"You won't be alone. Sao and Rin will help out a lot. S-soon Itsuki and Maeru are going to be stuck with them…and Skye and Ray…She'll be very loved." Yu explained. Zidane looked down at their slumbering daughter to see a pendant around her tiny, fragile neck. It was the same pendant given to Yu from her mother.

"Please…stop talking like this!" Zidane screamed.

"I'm s-sorry, Ziddy-kun." Yu apologized. "Aishiteru…"

With that, Yu Minako closed her eyes, entering eternal sleep.

"No…no…Yu-chan!" Zidane pleaded as he shook his wife. "Yu…wake up…WAKE UP! What is this I'm feeling? My mouth is dry…my palms are sweaty…I want to cry but no tears are coming out."

He sat up and gazed at the young woman. She now looked at peace. He picked up Ayumi and held her in his arms as they sat there.

- - -

"I'm going to Alexandria." Zidane told Sao as he stood on his doorstep in the rain on a dark night. "Tantalus will be performing there for Princess Garnet's birthday…and I need to get out of here for a while."

"Don't worry." Sao assured. "We'll take care of Ayumi until you get back…be careful."

Zidane nodded his head as the two cracked a smile at each other, soon embracing into a hug.

Little did Zidane know, this would be the last time he'd ever see the Minako family.

"Take care, Zidane…"

- - -

"Are you sure about this?" Blank asked as he and the rest of the group sat on their airship, the Prima Vista.

"I talked to Sao already…" Baku replied. "Ayumi will be safe with them. It'll be the best for Zidane for now, he hasn't been able to function since it happened."

"I still don't feel comfortable about it…It's like we're hiding the truth from him." Marcus exclaimed.

"That's exactly what we're doing." Baku responded.

"How do we even know he's going to show up?" Cinna asked.

Just then, Zidane walked into the room.

"Who's that?" He asked as he saw a man sitting at the table. He wore a dark blue cloak with stars embedded onto it.

"Everyone…please leave us alone." The mysterious man commanded. With that, everyone except Zidane exited the room. "Please young man…have a seat."

Baku waited outside the room. Eventually, the man came out.

"How is he?" Baku asked eagerly.

"Fine…The last year and a half has been blocked from his mind. I replaced them with other memories of being a part of Tantalus and a thief." The Enchanter explained. "Right now he's sleeping, but once he wakes up it'll be as if nothing had happened. If he ever comes face to face with Ayumi…his memories may return."

Baku nodded his head.

Down the hallway and around the corner, Blank and Ruby were overhearing the conversation.

"I don't like this one bit." Blank said aloud.

"It may not be the most honest thing, darlin'. But he's only sixteen…He was so in love with that dame." Ruby replied. "But he's much too young and inexperienced to raise a child. He'll find the right woman to mend his heart soon…"

The Prima Vista flew high above the clear skies over Alexandria. Little did Zidane know, a whole new adventure was awaiting him.

- - -

_**Leo-kun's Note:**_ Well, and that they say is that. Check out the sequel!! My sister's already got the first chapter up! R&R


End file.
